Emprendiendo una nueva aventura
by BGBFAN-FICS
Summary: Aria(Elle) la actual reina de kalos, esta demasiado cansada de estar muy ocupada asi mismo empieza a recordar todo su viaje y decide abrirse paso en su agenda para emprender un nuevo viaje y asi poder refrescar sus ideas para sus presentaciones y en este viaje sera acompañada por un tedioso compañero muy poco sociable del que empieza experimentar nuevos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de fan-fiction les traigo mi primer fan fic y realmente espero les guste bueno no se que decir solo les dire que estoy haciendo este fan fic porque me agradaría mostrar un shipping que la verdad no se si exista pero con el fan fic espero y haya a persona que les guste y también quiero mantenerlos con la duda de quien será la pareja de Aria, una nota más yo no dejare ningún comentario al final ni principio de los capítulos solo me gustaría leer sus reviews y dejen comentarios ok nos veremos al final del fan fic que no tengo aun planeado su capitulo final XD.

¿Emprendiendo un nuevo viaje?

Era un día muy hermoso en la región de Kalos y la mayoría de las personas se tomaban el día puesto que era un sábado y eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y este día era un día para descansar u al menos para la mayoría. Aquí es cuando nos situamos en un estadio ubicado en la ciudad Fluxus, en donde se llevaba a cabo un gran espectáculo pokémon de nombre "tripokalon", era una presentación única ya que la cara principal en este gran espectáculo era nada más y nada menos que Aria, la reina de Kalos, una hermosa mujer de una estatura de un metro con setenta y cuatro centímetros, posee un gran cabello largo de color rosa y junto a ella una gran silueta que a cualquier hombre le encantaría tener (incluyéndome xD).

Esta muchacha de al menos 19 años de edad tiene consigo el título de reina de Kalos desde ya hace un largo tiempo, y su deber más grande es abrir cada nueva presentación que se haga en cada ciudad de la región esto para que las novatas aficionadas a ser la nueva reina de Kalos vayan pasando por pruebas como el hacer pokelitos, alguno que otro pokémon quiz, etc. Para así juntar 3 llaves y poder pasar a la prueba maestra donde se situaran retos más complicados.

Solo que Aria al tener muchos compromisos como el hacer pokévison para todos sus admiradores, el aparecer en las portadas de las revistas que la lleva a muchas sesiones de fotos y sobre todo a entrevistas continúas y por esa razón no puede abrir todos los concursos pokémon.

Aria al haber terminado su presentación a lado de su gran compañera Delphox y su otro pokémon aromatize se dirigieron al camerino de Aria para así poder cambiarse de ropa y salir del estadio:

-Fue una fabulosa presentación Delphox solo que en el último momento la llamarada que hiciste no tuvo tanto efecto como en los ensayos, te lo digo como observación y no falles para la próxima amiga-comento la peli-rosa.

-phox(está bien)- respondió la compañera de la muchacha.

Mientras se terminaba de arreglar se escuchó que tocaba la puerta:

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Aria.

-Soy yo abre por favor que tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante-respondió la persona detrás de la puerta con una voz que tal parece ser de una mujer.

-oh, está bien-respondió a la voz misteriosa acercándose a la puerta.

Una vez abierta la puerta aparece una mujer de al menos 60 años de edad que tiene un cabello de color gris y demasiado corto y que portaba unas gafas negras (no termino de a detallar su apariencia porque creo que ya saben a qué persona me refiero).

-¿Palermo que estás haciendo aquí y acerca de que quieres hablarme?-pregunto Aria muy extrañada por su presencia en una exhibición.

-El asunto es de Serena- respondió Palermo tomando asiento en su camerino de Aria.

-Oh, comprendo pero este es un muy mal momento para hablar de ella, ¡sabes que tan apretada esta mi agenda por el resto del día y no puedo llegar tarde a nada!-exclamo Aria con un tono muy fuerte hacia Palermo.

-Se perfectamente que tienes que hacer pero esto es muy importante-comento Palermo.

-Lose yo también quisiera recalcar algunos puntos sobre ese tema pero en verdad tengo que irme y cuando no esté muy ocupada hablamos de lo que quieras-respondió Aria con un tono más apresurado que el de antes.

-Ok, espero termines de desocuparte pronto, ah y una cosa más-comento por ultimo Palermo.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Aria.

-Deberías de tener cuidado y trata de ir con algunos guarda espaldas ya que últimamente ha habido muchos reportes de vándalos asaltando a las personas y más a personas que salen de la ciudad con autos lujoso como tu limosina Aria-Aconsejo Palermo ha Aria para evitar cualquier susto.

-Oh, bueno pero no estaré perfecta yo sola no te preocupes, ¿ok?- respondió Aria a Palermo y dándole el guiño demostrando demasiada confianza.

Entonces Palermo solo asintió con la cabeza y Aria solo metió a sus dos pokémon rápidamente en sus pokebolas y salió de su camerino hecha un **atacktrueno** para así salir del estadio y llegar lo más pronto posible a su limosina e dirigirse a su próximo destino que es en un pueblo que está a al menos 30 minutos de viaje por automóvil.

Al llegar a su limusina le pide a su chofer llevarla a dicho pueblo para continuar con sus labores, este le abre la puerta a Aria y se sienta para así relajarse un rato al menos por el transcurso del viaje. Una vez en el asiento de la limosina estira sus pies para relajarse y comenzó pensar:

-"Ser la reina de Kalos es demasiado difícil, que aunque quiero ayudar a Palermo lo de Serena, no creo que ella esté lista para este tipo de responsabilidades creo que mejor primero busque algun novio y después…un momento, novio, ¿acaso eso me serviría?- se preguntaba Aria al nunca haber buscado alguna pareja-tener novio sería muy bonito pero no creo encontrar a nadie, seguramente todos los hombres se fijarían en mí solo por ser la reina de Kalos y dudo que me vean porque realmente les guste, hum, bueno talvez tener novio no sea lo más viable"-entonces volteo hacia la ventana y estrello su frente con el vidrio mientras veía cómo iban saliendo de ciudad Fluxus cuando de repente se le viene algo a la mente-¿Por qué este viaje no puede ser más lento?-comento en voz alta Aria.

-Sabe señorita Aria, para que un viaje sea más largo debería ser un viaje libre-Comento el chofer de Aria.

-¿Un viaje libre, a que te refieres Harry?-pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Me refiero a hacer un viaje caminando, como el que emprenden los jóvenes para saber a qué quieren dedicarse, así como el joven que está más adelante-sugirió Harry a Aria.

Entonces Aria lo único que hace es asomarse por la venta del coche y logra ver a un muchacho de cabello negro que juntó a el tiene un accesorio con estilo de bufanda pero esta es tiesa y demasiado larga también siendo de color azul, además con una chaqueta negra, pantalones grises y con botas del mismo color que la chaqueta:

-Entonces hablas de un viaje pokémon Harry-respondió Aria.

-Si es así como usted lo quiere tomar, si un viaje pokémon efectivamente-recalco Harry hacia Aria.

-Creo que entiendo tu punto pero con tantos que hacer es no tendría tiempo para emprender un viaje así, pero sabes creo que extraño demasiado el salir de viaje-respondió y al mismo tiempo trayéndose así misma todos sus recuerdos de su viaje pokémon, desde que obtuvo su Fennekin de manos del profesor Sycamore hasta cuando obtuvo el título de reina de Kalos.

-Yo comprendo perfectamente a que se refiere, pero con un viaje de esos hasta podría encontrar un hombre que la ame-comento por ultimo Harry.

-Un hombre que me ame, en un viaje pokémon seria fatásti…-comenzando a gritar por un gran impacto que le dieron a la limusina del lado izquierdo.

Entonces una pandilla de 5 hombres salieron del automóvil que goleo la limusina de Aria-¡Sal rápido del auto, oíste!-dijo gritando el sujeto a Harry-¡Señorita por favor huya lo más rápido de este lugar!-Aria demasiado asustada quedo en shock por ver lo que había sucedido.

-"Vamos Aria reacciona si no sales pronto de este lugar te van a hacer mucho daño, apresúrate Aria, vamos reacciona" –se dijo así misma para salir del shock.

Una vez recobrando la conciencia abre la puerta y corre lo más rápido que puede hacia el bosque-¡Traigan a esa chica ella era punto clave de este atraco idiotas!-grito lo que parece ser el jefe de los asaltantes.

Apresurándose, corrió y corrió por el bosque hasta que dos de los asaltantes se pararon justo frente a ella impidiéndole el paso-Adonde crees que vas preciosa-dijeron al unísono los asaltantes cuando de repente dos hombre más le hablaron por detrás-Creíste que podrías salvarte muy fácil de nosotros-eso fue lo que dijeron los dos asaltantes detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué es lo que buscan de mí, que quieren?!-grito con mucho miedo Aria.

-Ah, no te preocupes no te haremos nada, vales más tal como estas que de otra forma-exclamo un hombre que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol.

-Quienes son ustedes-pregunto Aria.

-Nosotros somos una pandilla de hombres que buscan dinero con la perdida y el robo de otras personas-respondió el que parecía ser el jefe de los asaltantes al mostrarse un poco más a la luz.

-Yo jamás me entregare fácilmente con ustedes malditos idiotas-exclamo muy confiada Aria.

-huy, jamás creí que una mujer tan refinada como la reina de Kalos tuviera ese tipo de vocabulario, entonces si no te entregarás muy fácil, que harás para cumplir lo que dijiste-comento el jefe de los asaltantes.

-hum, que te parece una batalla pokémon tu y yo, uno contra uno que te parece mi propuesta-dijo confiada Aria.

-Haber una batalla pokémon, uno contra uno, claro porque no- afirmo el jefe de los asaltantes.

Bajando de la rama del árbol, ordeno a uno de sus asistentes ser el réferi-Saca tu primero hermosa.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, ¡Delphox yo te elijo!-grito Aria lanzando su pokebola de Delphox e inmediatamente apareciera dicho pokémon en la arena-¡Phox!-grito Delphox.

-Mmmm, así que un Delphox, tipo fuego, entonces sacare un tipo agua, ¡Greninja ve!-grito el jefe de los asaltantes lanzando la pokebola de Greninja y así mismo apareciendo en la arena de batalla-Grenin-exclamo Greninja al salir de la pokebola.

-"Carajo estoy en desventaja" no importa vamos Delphox demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-grito Aria mientras esta asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Esa es Aria?, debo mantenerme aquí escondido por si las cosas se dificultan-susurro una voz detrás de unos arbustos.

-Este es un duel entre Aria la reina de Kalos y Antón jefe de nuestra pandilla, si la reina de Kalos gana tiene el derecho de irse sin ningún otro inconveniente, por otro lado si pierde tendrá que ir con nosotros sin ningún otro repelo-exclamo el réferi para iniciar la batalla-¡Ahora comiencen!

-Ok, Delphox usa **lanzallamas** \- grito aria mientras esta obedecía.

-Greninja usa **doble equipo** -rápidamente Greninja uso doble equipo esparciéndose por toda la arena y así evitar el ataque del oponente.

-Carajo, Delphox usa **llamarada** para desacerté de todos ellos- exclamo aria y ordenándole a Delphox atacar, así mismo Delphox obedeció mandando con su varita una marca hecha por completo de fuego y así terminando con solo la mitad de los Greninja.

-Greninja usa **shuriken de agua** -ordeno Antón a Greninja, así mismo todos los Greninja restantes usaron el ataque que ordeno Antón.

-Delphox contrarréstalo con **giro fuego** y así mismo úsalo sobre ti(no se quejen con mis combinaciones raras)-Delphox obedeció y puso un aro hecho del mismo elemento alrededor de ella y las llamas se esparcieron y subieron para cuando los **shurikens de agua** llegaron solo se estrellaron sobre la barrera de fuego que hizo Delphox.

-Carajo- grito Antón.

-Delphox ahora usa **bola sombra** -ordenándole este ataque ya que el efecto del doble equipo de Greninja había terminado y así la bola sombra de Delphox hizo un gran efecto a Greninja.

-Greninja levántate, pelea cobarde-ordeno Antón a Greninja.

-Delphox termínalo con **nitro carga** -así mismo Delphox utilizo la barrera que estaba a su alrededor para que se cubriera por completo de fuego y atacara a Greninja.

-Greninja no puede continuar Delphox es el ganador por lo tanto…-fue interrumpido el réferi por Antón.

-Cállate idiota, todos no se queden parados atáquenla no puede irse- ordeno muy frustrado Antón.

-Qué pero si yo gane-dijo Aria muy confundida.

-Podrás haberme ganado pero eso me va y me viene, tu vienes conmigo oíste-grito Antón.

-Vamos Greninja sal-dijo uno de los reclutas de Antón-tú también Feraligatr- ordeno uno más-tu igual Swampert- ordeno el tercer miembro.

-Greninja usa **shuriken de agua** -dijo uno de los reclutas-Usen **Pistola de Agua** -Dijeron al unisonó los otros dos reclutas.

-Charizard contrarresta los ataques con **garra dragón** -dijo un entrenador misterioso que salió de los arbustos.


	2. Te debo una

Hola amigos el día de hoy vengo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic, además para comentarles de que en este fic yo no voy a utilizar el shipping de Aria y Ash sino que es otro shipping que ya sabrán quien será la pareja de aria en este capítulo continuamente que también estará el amourshipping dentro del fic, ok.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Te debo una.

-Charizard contrarresta los ataques con **garra dragón** -dijo un entrenador misterioso que salió de los arbustos, lanzando rápidamente una pokebola que de ella sale un Charizard que se interpone en los ataques dirigidos a Delphox y Aria usando el ataque especial **garra dragón**.

-¿Hum?, gracias pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Aria muy extrañada del chico que la salvo.

-No es momento para ello y aun no me lo agradezcas que esto no ha terminado-exclamo el chico misterioso.

-Oye tu no te interpongas en nuestros planes porque si no te haremos sufrir-exclamo Antón muy enojado al entrenador.

-Eso no me interesa, solo vengo a defender a la dama de ustedes 5 abusivos-respondió el entrenador a Antón.

-Arg, me estas empezando a irritar, ustedes háganlo pagar por haber intervenido nuestro atraco-ordeno Antón muy furioso.

-Lo que usted diga señor-exclamaron al unísono los demás asaltantes.

-Electabuzz acaba con él-dijo el cuarto y último asaltante sacando un gran Electabuzz de su pokebola.

-Greninja terminémoslo usa **corte** contra Charizard-dijo uno de los asaltantes.

-Charizard usa **ala de acero** y cúbrete del ataque-ordeno el entrenador haciendo que las alas de Charizard obtuvieran un brillo de color plateado y se cubriera con ellas haciendo que el ataque de Greninja no tuviera efecto.

-Demonios, Electabuzz usa **puño trueno en Charizard** -ordeno otro de los asaltantes.

-Usa **garra dragón** -ordeno el entrenador a Charizard, así mismo las manos de Charizard obtuvieron un brillo de color verde y haciendo una forma de garras de dragón haciendo y después atacara a Electabuzz para así su efecto ni lo inmutara.

-Sorprendente, pero este será tu fin, Swampert usa **derribo** ahora-ordeno otro de los asaltantes para que así Swampert corriera muy rápido hacia Charizard para poder efectuar su ataque.

-Charizard usa **ultra puño** en Swampert rápido-ordeno el entrenador cuando de repente.

-Feraligatr usa **hidro bomba** en Charizard-ordeno otro de los asaltantes mientras que Charizard aún no terminaba de atacar a Swampert y Feraligatr lanzo de su boca una gran cantidad de agua dirigiéndose a Charizard.

-Mierda eso no lo vi venir-exclamo el entrenador.

-Delphox defiende a Charizard usando **bola sombra** -ordeno Aria a Delphox y asi misma esta utilizo su barita sacando de ella una gran bola de color morado dirigiéndose al ataque de Feraligatr para después el ataque del otro fallara.

-Wow, muchas gracias por cuidarme las espaldas-comento el entrenador a Aria después de que el ataque de Charizard a Swampert se lograra y el otro regresara a su lugar.

-No hay de que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de la ayuda que me brindaste-respondió Aria dándole una sonrisa pícara al entrenador-pero me podrías decir para que es ese collar que tiene tu pokémon-pregunto Aria al extraño objeto que tenía el Charizard del chico.

-Ese collares la razón por la que te pediré que regreses a tu Delphox a su pokebola-respondió el entrenador a la pregunta de Aria y ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba la pokebola de Delphox.

-Delphox regresa-estirando su mano y regresando a su compañera a su pokebola-gracias eres la mejor-le dijo a la pokebola y esta solo se movió en seña de aprecio-¿y ahora?

-Ahora sigue el desastre, ¡Charizard es hora de unir nuestros lazos!-exclamo el joven entrenador mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo hacia el sol y dejaba descubrir un brazalete con una esfera que brillaba sobre la misma-¡Mega-evoluciona!-grito con todas sus fuerzas el entrenador mientras los acompañaban unas estelas de luz que salían del brazalete del mismo de un color dorado al igual que de la esfera que también portaba el poderoso Charizard.

-Mierda tiene una mega evolución, pero sé que podemos acabarlo verdad chicos-motivo a los demás Antón mientras que los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

Poco a poco las estelas de luz del entrenador y del pokémon chocaron provocando una nueva luz de color blanca y así llegara hasta la estela hacía Charizard para así poco a poco fuera provocando una nueva forma, una forma de Charizard muy similar solo de color negro con azul, alas más bélicas e imponentes y llamas de color azul saliendo en los costados de su hocico.

-Pero, que es lo que sucedió con tu Charizard-pregunto Aria muy sorprendida al ver el cambio tan repentino del pokémon.

-Eso mi amiga, es la "Mega-Evolución", y si me lo permites-respondió el entrenador acercándose hacia Aria y tomándola de las rodillas y levantarla haciendo que su cabeza se sostuviera en su otro brazo, asi como una pareja recién casada.

-¿Hum?, oye amigo eres lindo pero esto es algo extraño, aún más si ve…-comentaba Aria ruborizada cuando fue interrumpida por el otro, siendo que dio un gran salto hacia atrás y quedar parados sobre una rama de un árbol-¿Pero qué demonios haces?-pregunto Aria.

-Shh, Charizard es hora, usa **anillo ígneo** -ordeno el entrenador hacía Charizard.

-No me jodas, chicos corran vámonos de aqu…-comento Antón siendo interrumpido por Charizard, ya que este tomo demasiada fuerza en su puño derecho y salieran llamas de él y rápidamente lo dejó caer al suelo provocando un gran sismo que hizo que Greninja, Swampert, Feraligatr, Electabuzz y todos los pandilleros incluyendo Antón salieran volando y estrellarse en un árbol y estos cayeron al suelo desmayados.

Charizard muy orgulloso de su victoria pega un gran grito al cielo en seña de impotencia-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el entrenador misterioso a Aria.

-Sí, pero estaría aún mejor si supiera el nombre de mi salvador-comento Aria al entrenador.

-Está bien, pero primero bajemos de este árbol-respondió el entrenador hacia Aria y tomándola de nuevo en la misma posición bajaron de la rama del árbol con un gran salto de parte del joven.

-Estuviste estupendo amigo regresa y toma un descanso-le dijo el entrenador a su Charizard que este repentinamente regreso a su estado normal y este lo devuelve a su pokebola.

-Wow, eso de la "Mega-Evolución", es nuevo para mí en verdad-comento la peli-rosa.

-Sí, es fantástica una vez que la conoces, ahora si regresando al tema mi nombre es…-paro siendo interrumpido por un sonido- creo que proviene de ti ese sonido-comento el joven.

-¿Hum?, cierto un momento por favor-comento Aria-Si, oh eres tú, si estoy bien un chico me ayudo a detenerlos, ¿Qué cuál es su nombre?, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, no el sigue aquí, aja, me encuentro en una parte muy profunda del bosque, claro, aja, le preguntare y de ser así estaré ahí esperándolos, ok, si hasta luego, ¡¿Qué cosa?! Claro que no sabes que te dejo-dijo Aria colgando el teléfono-discúlpame por favor, era mi manager y bueno solo me dijo que si me encontraba bien-concluyo Aria.

-No te preocupes es importante que digas que estas bien, más si eres una celebridad muy querida-comento el entrenador y provocando que Aria se ruborice.

-Mu…muchas gracias, oh cierto ahora si dime tu nombre-comento Aria al joven.

-Oh cierto, mi nombre es Alan y soy un entrenador que se dedica a investigar todo acerca de la "Mega-Evolución"-respondió Alan hacia Aria.

-Ya veo, entonces Alan eres un investigador como el profesor Sycamore-comento Aria a Alan.

-Algo parecido pero no, aunque realmente me encantaría ser como él-murmuro Alan.

-¿Mmm?, que es lo que dices Alan.

-No nada, solo, ¿quieres que te acompañe de vuelta a ciudad Fluxus?-pregunto Alan.

-A ciudad Fluxus, no solo me encantaría que me escoltaras de vuelta a la carretera donde sucedió el atraco, ¿Podrías?-pidió amablemente la peli-rosa al entrenador.

-Está bien-respondió Alan-solo déjame terminar de…un momento, ¿Dónde están esos pandilleros?-pregunto Alan al ver que los asaltantes ya no se encontraban en donde estaban hace un momento.

-"Así que Alan, he, será mejor que te cuides o permanezcas alado de esa jovencita porque en el momento que menos te lo esperes te hare añicos, entendiste, te voy a dejar hecho trisas"-hablo dentro de su cabeza Antón que se mantenía arriba de la copa de un árbol cerca de Aria y Alan.

-Eso ha sido algo muy extraño, bueno vámonos Alan-comento Aria a Alan tomándolo de su brazo izquierdo y este solo asiente con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de los arboles donde habían sido estrellados los asaltantes.

-"No creo que esto sea algo normal, será mejor que entrene más, porque esta vez gane, pero no sé en qué momento me los vuelva a topar y sé que de algo estoy muy seguro, que para la próxima no tendré tanta suerte como ahora"-pensó Alan muy preocupado.

Los dos muchacho iban caminando demasiado callados y siendo algo tímidos de tan solo saber que apenas se habían conocido y ninguno de los dos podía romper el hielo y quitar esa timidez-"Vamos Aria, él te salvo la vida rompe el hielo y acaba con la tensión, dile algo", ¿Tienes novia?-arrepintiéndose de sus palabras puso sus dos manos en su boca y poniéndose demasiada roja de la cara-"En serio, es lo mejor que pudiste pensar".

-Ehm, bueno, je no, no tengo, pero cuéntame que se siente ser una gran ídolo de muchas jóvenes-respondió y preguntó Alan.

-Aw, bueno, es algo muy lindo ser una persona muy importante para chicas más jóvenes que yo y, bueno no sabría expresar lo fabuloso que se siente cuando ellas te conocen y solo quieren pasar tiempo contigo y que les des consejos para ser igual que tú-respondió Aria con los ojos un poco llorosos de felicidad.

-Ya veo, entonces ser una celebridad tiene muchas ventajas, seguramente así como fanáticas has de tener muchos pretendientes-comento Alana a la peli-rosa.

-Sí, yo también lo creo-contesto Aria borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara más sería.

-¿Hum?, "acaso no tendrá pretendientes", pero sabes, algo que me pregunto con frecuencia es, como una celebridad tiene tiempo para ella-pregunto Alan.

-Bueno, pues no lo hay-respondió Aria-y aunque lo hubiera solo es muy poco.

-Ya veo, y hay alguna forma de que puedas hacer tu tiempo libre o un espacio-pregunta nuevamente Alan.

-¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir?-Pregunto Aria un poco ruborizada por el comentario de Alan.

-¡No!, me mal interpretaste solo quiero decir que si te abres tu misma espacios para salir de compras, ya sabes lo que hace una mujer de tu edad-respondió Alan un poco rojo de sus mejillas.

-Oh eso, en ocasiones puedo, pero sabes, quiero más tiempo libre, más tiempo para mí, no sé si me entiendas-comento la peli-rosa al joven.

-Si te entiendo-respondió Alan.

-Solo me encantaría iniciar un nuevo viaje, para así refrescar mis ideas para todos mis pokévison, también para mis presentaciones, quiero…salir en un nuevo viaje pokémon-comento Aria hacia Alan.

-Comprendo, y te entiendo muy bien y sabes, si tú salieras de viaje otra vez, me encantaría acompañarte en ese viaje-dijo Alan a la peli-rosa que solo se ruborizo un poco.

-Bueno bastante de mí, ¿y qué hay de ti? Como es que tu Charizard es demasiado fuerte, realmente creí por un instante que perderías-pregunto la joven.

-La verdad es que esos pokémon eran demasiado débiles como para afectar a mi Charizard-respondió Alan.

-Pero esos shuriken de agua se veían demasiado peligrosos-comento Aria al otro.

-No, esos shuriken de agua fueron los más patéticos que he visto desde la batalla que tuve contra un Greninja que realmente valió la pena retar-respondió Alan hacia la joven.

-¿Enserio?, pues que tan poderoso era-pregunto Aria.

-Demasiado, fue admirable ver que un entrenador tan joven pudiera entrenar tan bien a sus pokémon, y no solo su Greninja era increíblemente fuerte-comento Alan.

-¿Enserio?, que otro pokémon poderoso tenia-pregunto Aria.

-Aunque parezca imposible, pero tenía un Pikachu increíblemente fuerte-respondió Alan.

-¡Un Pikachu!, wow eso ha de ser un reto y cuál era su nombre del entrenador-pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Bueno no me enfrente contra su Pikachu pero su nombre del entrenador era "Ash"-respondió Alan.

-Ash, porque creo que ese nombre lo he oído antes en otro lugar-comento Aria.

-Posiblemente, estaba siendo acompañado de una performer de la cual no se su nombre-comento Alan rascándose la nuca de pena.

-Bueno, tal vez pero ahora no lo recuerdo bien, y sabes creo que también yo te he visto anteriormente-comento Aria.

-¿Enserio?, yo no te recuerdo-Comento Alan.

-Sí, ahora te recuerdo tu ibas caminando por la carretera y sabes ¿Cómo es que supiste donde estaba?

-Ah, era eso, bueno sucede que mientras iba caminando vi como estrellaron una camioneta a lado de tu limosina no pude evitar ir a ver, entonces cuando yo llegue a el lugar de los hechos y vi como tu chofer había sido golpeado y solo pude ayudarlo a levantarse cuando me dijo que te habías escapado hacia el bosque, inmediatamente le pedí que fuera de regreso a ciudad Fluxus para pedir ayuda, y cuando yo llegue contigo me di cuenta que estabas a punto de pelear contra el líder así que primero observe y luego ataque-respondió a su pregunta Alan.

-Genial, pero sabes muchas gracias de todos modos.

-No hay de que ya te lo dije.

-Claro que si de no haber sido por ti no sé qué es lo que me hubieran hecho esos vándalos, así que te debo una-dijo Aria a Alan guiñándole el ojo y provocando que Alan se ruborizara un poco.

-No hay de que, bueno llegamos-comento Alan a Aria.

-Si ya veo, entonces esto será una despedida Alan-dijo un poco triste Aria.

-Bueno aún no porque tenemos que esperar a que… bueno eso fue rápido-dijo mirando a todos los policías que venían al igual que helicópteros de noticieros que solo venían a interrogar a Aria.

-Oh, ya veo porque lo dices.

Entonces los policías llegaron y se acercaron directamente a Aria para preguntar si estaba bien.

-Dígame señorita se encuentra bien, no hubo ninguna agresión física hacia usted-dijo la oficial Jenny interrogando a Aria.

-Si estoy bien no sucedió nada de no ser gracias a él-dijo señalando a Alan.

-Felicitaciones muchacho usted es una héroe por haber salvado la vida de una gran estrella de los Tripokalon-agradeció la oficial Jenny a Alan.

-No hay de que, fue un instinto involuntario-comento el joven.

-Díganos Señorita Aria usted fue abusada sexualmente-comento una reportera de chismes.

-Pero ha que se-fue interrumpida por otro reportero.

-Señorita Aria acaso le dio una buena recompensa al joven que la salvo-comento el reportero.

-Pero que, por supuesto que no aun si lo hubiera hecho eso es muy person…-Siendo interrumpida por demás reporteros cuando de repente.

-Háganse a un lado, Aria te encuentras bien-pregunto Palermo y Aria solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Señorita Palermo usted tiene algo que declarar ante este acontecimiento-comentaron varios reporteros al unísono y siendo ignorados por la misma.

Palermo solo tomo del brazo a Aria y la acompaño al helicóptero que había traído apara ella y la llevara lejos de este revuelo.

-Palermo no puedo irme así porque si ya casi anochece y el muchacho que me salvo viaja solo y se encuentra lejos de una ciudad y no puede acampar en este lugar no sabemos que pueda suceder.

-No importa puede ser escoltado por los policías de nuevo a ciudad Fluxus-comento esta misma.

-No, yo no subiré a ese helicóptero hasta que Alan este a salvo en un centro pokémon, entendiste-recalco Aria.

-Y porque tanto interés en ese muchacho-comento Palermo.

-Porque…porque, el salvo mi vida y le debo una-respondió Aria volteando a ver a Alan.

-Está bien dile que venga al helicóptero también vendrá con nosotros-dijo Palermo siendo doblegada por Aria.

-Alan ven conmigo te llevare al siguiente pueblo-dijo Aria a Alan.

-Hum, gracias-agradeció el joven y fue tomado del brazo por Aria y lo llevo al helicóptero para así despegar he irse al siguiente pueblo una vez arriba Aria toma de la mano a Alan y lo mira directamente a los ojos haciendo que los dos se pongan un poco rojos y sin soltarle la mano Aria ambos cambian la dirección de su mirada pero Palermo ve directamente a Aria y no quiere ver a Aria con ningún hombre.

-Llegamos señorita Palermo-dijo el chofer del helicóptero.

-Muchas gracias, ahora chico donde te hospedaras-dijo Palermo de manera muy seca a Alan.

-Bueno tengo que quedarme en el centro pokémon para mañana partir a primera hora hacia un desierto que hay un poco más adelante-respondió Alan decentemente hacia Palermo.

-Que podrás encontrar en un desierto pero bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte muchacho-se despidió Palermo dándole la mano a Alan.

-Igualmente señorita, ok Aria ahora si este es el adiós y muchas gracias por haberme traído-dijo Alan despidiéndose de Aria después de haberse despedido de Palermo.

-Sí, fue un gusto Alan, espero y puedas recopilar demasiada información de la "Mega-Evolución" y te conviertas en un investigador-respondió Aria a Alan despidiéndose de él y Alan solo asintió de la cabeza.

Poco a poco Alan se fue apartando de ellas dos hasta perderse en la calle por la oscuridad y Palermo se aleja de Aria mientras que Aria logra obtener un recuerdo.

Flashback.

-Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos tres, Froakie, pokémon del tipo agua, Chespin, pokémon del tipo planta y Fennekin del tipo Fuego, recuerda elegir con tu corazón porque al que elijas será tu compañero en todo tu viaje y tu amigo de la vida-comento un señor muy alto con cabello de color azabache y muy alborotado con una bata de nombre Sycamore.

-Sí, pero sabe siempre supe a quién elegiría desde que era muy chiquita-comento una Aria más joven.

-Enserió, entonces dime cual será tu pokémon inicial-preguntó el profesor Sycamore.

-Sera ese, Fennekin-respondió Aria señalando a la pantalla y justo donde estaba la imagen de Fennekin.

-Está bien, solo permíteme un momento, ¡Alan trae el Fennekin!-grito el profesor Sycamore a su ayudante.

-Un momento profesor-respondió el muchacho y rápidamente entro por la puerta y era el mismo joven entrenador que Aria conocería en mucho tiempo por delante solo que más joven, era un joven muy alegre de cabello color azabache igual que el profesor, de ojos azul y que en sus manos llevaba una pokebola y poco a poco se acercó muy tímido a la joven Aria:

-Toma, aquí dentro esta tu pokémon-le dio muy lentamente el pokémon a la chica.

-Gracias, Fennekin sal-dijo la joven Aria guiñándole el ojo derecho y aventando la pokebola al cielo y dejar caer un pokémon muy tierno de color amarillo-hola Fennekin, soy Aria tu nueva entrenadora y te prometo que de ahora en adelante seremos grandes amigas-dijo la chiquilla abrazando al pequeño pokémon zorro-Nuevamente gracias, ¿y dices que te llamas?-pregunto al ayudante del profesor.

-Oh cierto, disculpa mis malos modales, soy Alan el ayudante del profesor Sycamore-respondió a la pregunta el joven Alan.

-Bueno Alan por tercera vez gracias, mua-dándole un beso en la mejilla al ayudante del profesor este solo se pone tan rojo como un tomate.

Fin del Flashback

POV Alan.

Jamás espere que Aria no me fuera a recordar aunque viéndolo de otro lado es muy lógico que ella no se acuerde de mí después de todo es una estrella, un ídolo y no tiene tiempo para recordar a otras persona, pero bueno que se hace.

Solo doy vuelta a mi cabeza e identifico el centro pokémon y camino directamente a él, una vez enfrente de él entro por la puerta y me dirijo con la enfermera Joy y dejarle mi pokebola con Charizard dentro así mismo espere unos minutos hasta que regreso la enfermera con mi pokebola, la tomo y agradezco luego me dirijo al restaurante para comer, como no tenía mucha hambre solo pedí un chocolate caliente, cuando lo trajeron lo bebí rápido, pague la cuenta y me dirigí hacia una habitación para dormir.

Lo único que hago es quitarme la ropa y asearme después de este día, cuando termine me seque con una toalla y me puse un short y una camiseta y distendí la cama y me recosté:

-"Mairin(Manon), estoy cerca muy pronto obtendré esa medicina para curar a Hari-san y poder recuperar tu sonrisa ya lo veras no te decepcionaré, porque estos viajes son muy aburridos, muy callados sin ti, realmente te extraño y se perfectamente que tu también me extrañas y ya lo veras, y también se que los pokémon de Kalos también pueden "Mega-Evolucionar", hare tu sueño realidad, veras a tu Chespin obtener ese majestuoso poder"-digo en mi mente comenzando a llorar por la ausencia de Mairin, y dejando a un lado el llanto abro mi mano derecha y la extiendo hacia lo que es la posición del sol y la cierro en referencia que no me rendiré nunca así como dijo Ash, "No me rendiré hasta el final".

POV Aria.

Después de tomar una ducha decido ponerme la pijama y acostarme en mi cama y al no poder conciliar el sueño comienzo ha pensar:

-"¿Por qué no me acorde de ti antes?, Alan siempre te agradeceré el que me entregaras a mi querida compañera y sabes, ahora te agradezco mucho más por haberme salvado la vida y si lo que me dijiste es verdad tendré que hacer todo a un lado y quiero viajar contigo, quiero experimentar nuevas aventuras a tu lado, quiero conocer la "Mega-Evolución" junto a ti, un momento que es este sentimiento que siento por Alan, acaso es que…¿Acaso es que estoy enamorada de él?"-me pregunto a mí misma-así que esto es amor…Alan-murmure y con mi mano derecha solo junto mis dedos cordial y anular, comienzo bajar poco a poco por mi abdomen mi mano hasta llegar a mi vientre, hago a un lado mi pijama y me abro paso por mis pantis.

Acaso creyeron que les iba a dar demasiada ricura.


	3. Es Complicado

Bueno amigos el día de hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo del fic, y antes que nada debo decir que muchas gracias por los comentarios y ya son 8 seguidores y lo que más me motiva a continuar este fic es el hecho de sus comentarios positivos, por eso les doy un anuncio que dentro de muy poco al menos unos 7 días puedo asegurar, les traeré un nuevo fic y este se centrara únicamente en el amourshipping, y más que eso será un drama. Bueno sin más de que hablar nos vemos hasta el próximo cap.

 **NOTA:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri.

Es complicado.

Era una hermosa mañana en un distintivo pueblo que está ubicado a 30 minutos de ciudad Fluxus, así mismo nos ubicamos en un lujoso hotel pequeño que estaba ubicado en el mismo pueblo, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Aria y era tan intenso que podía atravesar las cortinas, muy lentamente se acercaron hasta la cama de la hermosa joven peli-rosa y una vez toco la cama la luz pega directamente a la cara de la antes mencionada. La joven sintió el incómodo calor de la luz del sol así que muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, una vez abiertos sus ojos lo primero que pasa por su cabeza.

-"Ya amaneció…cierto tengo que apresurarme para así irme con Alan"-pensó la peli-rosa dando un gran brinco de su cama-ahora tengo pedir miiiiis…-fue interrumpida Aria al notar que en frente de ella se encontraba Palermo.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan feliz?, sabes perfectamente que hoy tienes la agenda más apretada que ayer-comento Palermo hacia Aria.

-Sí, lo sé pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Aria muy nerviosa e impaciente.

-Tú sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí.

-Oh eso, sabes ayer estuve meditando esto y no creo que Serena sea una gran candidata a ser reina, es…como podría explicarte, es muy joven-respondió Aria a Palermo.

-Comprendo tu opinión pero con mucho entrenamiento puede ser muy buena-respondió Palermo al comentario de Aria.

-¡¿Mucho entrenamiento?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Es una adolescente, ella debe experimentar la derrota abriéndose caminos a otros lugares, ella debe enamorarse para poder ser la mejor, ella…-fue interrumpida al instante.

-Amor, que estás diciendo Aria, el enamorarse solo te distrae de tus objetivos, el enamorarte duele, el amor es la peor experiencia puedas tener en tu vida, y a todo esto, eso tu jamás lo comentaste en cuando te propuse ayudarla, ¿Por qué tan rápido cambiaste de opinión?-comento Palermo muy enojada con Aria y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah que te refieres? Lo que digo es que….-nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Ahora entiendo, fue ese chico de ayer no es así, Aria tú no sabes que puede hacerte, tan solo dime que harás si él no te corresponde-dijo Palermo más enojada con Aria y haciendo que esta solo se sonroje demasiado al pensar en Alan.

-¡Sí!, ¡es cierto me gusta Alan y quiero viajar con el quiero refrescar mi mente, ya no quiero tantos compromisos, ya no quiero una agenda apretada!, solo quiero viajar con él, y si él no me corresponde, lo que hare es continuar, no me convertiré en una vieja decrepita sin sentimientos-respondió Aria furiosa y gritando muy afondo soltando lágrimas al mismo tiempo que gritaba y provocando que Palermo se levante demasiada enojada.

-Sabes, no perderé más mi tiempo y si tú quieres hacerlo con ese chico, solo no vengas conmigo suplicando perdón porque no quiero decir "TE LO DIJE"-dice con un tono demasiado enfadada y saliendo de la habitación de Aria.

-¡Hay, eres una idiota Palermo, te odio y te demostrare que estas equivocada!-grito Aria mientras se cubría con una almohada y mordiéndola para desatar todo su enojo y moviendo drásticamente sus pies como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

Una vez relajada tira la almohada al piso y se levanta de la cama para poder tomar su teléfono pero de repente se siente un pequeño temblor. Aria se sorprende de este movimiento drástico y muestra su cara por la ventana para ver que estaba sucediendo, al asomar su rostro y abriendo las ventanas se vuelve a sentir el movimiento drástico así que empieza a ver toda el área hasta los horizontes cuando logra ver una gran luz de color verde y vuelve a suceder este movimiento brusco solo que más fuerte y empieza a durar más.

POV Alan

Logro notar que mi Charizard fue derribado por una de las vigas de piedra que salen desde el suelo provocadas por el ataque que provocó Z2 tal como sucedió cuando me enfrente contra Groudon en su forma primigenia en aquella ocasión en ciudad Arrecipólis en la región de Hoenn, cuando comienza a desprender luz roja Z2 entonces puedo notar que los muchacho habían logrado su objetivo y muy lentamente lograron hacer que Z2 regresara a su forma original y meterlo en un contenedor de energía solo que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por ese estorbo del equipo rocket, pero este no fue problema para los otros ya que los atacaron rápidamente e hicieron que salieron volando de ese lugar, solo me pregunto ¿sobrevivirán a esa caída?, entonces no le doy mucha importancia ya que volteo un momento y veo que Charizard viene de vuelta conmigo y una vez aquí regresa a la normalidad:

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, vamos entra y tomate un descanso-le dije a Charizard metiéndolo a su pokebola.

Fin del POV

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-pregunta Aria en voz baja.

Entonces sacude su cabeza para quitar esa preocupación y mejor da vuelta para tomar su teléfono que se encontraba en un sillón a lado de su cama, desbloqueándolo y marcando el número de su manager (no en mi versión Palermo no es su manager de Aria, es un hombre entendidoJ):

-Hola, oye cancela todas mis citas que tengo por los siguientes 2 meses, ok, si con todas las revistas, entrevistas bueno creo que me entiendes, ¿Qué porque motivo?, bueno diles que se me estaban acabando las ideas y que refrescaré mi mente con unas vacaciones, eh, no saldré con mi ropa de siempre sabes, cambiare mi look, para nada, hum, que con quien saldré de viaje, es complicado, no bueno te dejo que tengo que salir ya, ok, cuídate nos vemos-termina la llamada y pone su teléfono en su pecho en señal de que ya está tranquila e inmediatamente va a cambiarse. Una vez que se cambió se mira al espejo y podemos notar que esta vez lleva su cabello suelto y lleva puesto una blusa larga de color blanco y una falda corta de color negro y unas medias blancas igualmente y solo cubre sus pantorrillas, son demasiado cortas que no llegan ni a las rodillas-muy bien Alan, es hora de que cumplas tu promesa-dice Aria al espejo cerrando su puño derecho.

Sale como un **atacktrueno** de su habitación solo equipada con su mochila y unos lentes como accesorio y al salir de la puerta del hotel da un gran salto al aire muy animada, cae al suelo de pie y sigue corriendo por todo el pueblo sin miedo a que no llegue tarde a ningún compromiso, siente la libertad nuevamente mira a todas las personas que están felices saliendo de compras para hacer de la comida, a los niños jugando con lo pokémon que hay en el parque y a todos y cada uno los saluda con un gran "Buenos días", todas las personas a las que saluda le devuelven el saludo y es tan feliz hasta que llega al Centro Pokémon, entra a el y se dirige rápido con la enfermera Joy y le pregunta:

-Buenos días enfermera Joy.

-Buenos días señorita en que podemos ayudarte.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a un entrenador que se hospedo aquí no se si lo vio o trato con él.

-Dígame el nombre del entrenador y seguro que la podre ayudar con su búsqueda.

-Sí, bueno su nombre es Alain, es un muchacho unos 10 centímetros más alto que yo, con cabello color azabache y llevaba con él una pulsera negra con una esfera brillante en su muñeca izquierda y su pokémon que lleva con él es un Charizard.

-Déjame hacer memoria…ha si ya recordé, él salió a primera hora de aquí.

-Ya veo.

-Lamento que no haya podido alcanzar a su novio.

-¡He, no es mi novio!, pero una cosa más no sabe para dónde fue.

-Por supuesto, él dijo que se dirigía a ciudad Laverre.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy-agradeció la peli-rosa hacia la enfermera y se despidió de ella y salió del Centro Pokémon tomando rumbo al desierto que hay más adelante cuyo desierto los lleva hacia ciudad Laverre.

Sin cesar el paso, camino y camino por todo el bosque y vio la entrada al desierto. Caminando por él, empezó a sentir demasiado calor y para quitar esa sensación de su mente empieza a mirar lo que haya a su alrededor y no tiene mucha suerte ya que estamos hablando de un desierto, aburrida camina muy cansada por culpa del calor hasta que nota delante de ella un gran cráter con demasiadas vigas dentro:

-Wow, esto no parece obra de un meteorito, seguramente…un momento-se calla por un segundo y da una vuelta de 360 grados y ve la posición en la que esta-este es el lugar, aquí vi esa extraña luz verde-entonces recordó aquel brillo de color verde que vio desde la ventana de su habitación-¿Qué habrá sucedido, pero más importante, Alan habrá estado involucrado?

-Oye no se suponía que debes estar en una sesión de fotos-se escucha una voz gritar y Aria voltea a ver quién era.

-¡Alan!-grita con mucho entusiasmo y corriendo hacia él-Alan por fin te encontré.

-¿Ha que te refieres Aria?-pregunta Alan muy extrañado.

-A lo que me refiero es que tengo que decirte algo-dice Aria un poco roja de las mejillas y con el comentario hizo que también el otro se pusiera de la misma forma.

-Y que tienes que decirme, créeme soy todo oídos-comenta Alan a lo que Aria asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que, ya no tengo muchas ideas para mis presentaciones y estoy un poco cansada de estar trabajando todo el tiempo y he decidido comenzar un nuevo viaje para empezar de cero, solo que me siento insegura de viajar sola, no se sabe que sustos pueda encontrarme allá fuera, y más si se trata de una chica indefensa como yo-comentó Aria con mucho carisma y solo hace reír un poco a Alan.

-Y bueno eso que tiene que ver conmigo-pregunta Alan de forma inocente sabiendo lo que le pediría Aria.

-Lo que tiene que ver todo este cuento es que, me encantaría viajar contigo para saber más acerca de la "Mega-Evolución", entonces ¿Alan, puedo acompañarte en tu viaje?-pregunto Aria un poco nerviosa por saber la respuesta de Alan.

-Entonces no saliste de viaje para poder refrescar tus ideas-comenta Alan provocando a Aria un gran sonrojo.

-Bueno veras, yo…bueno yo…-comenzó a ponerse demasiado nerviosa, mucho más de lo que ya estaba, a tal grado de comenzar a temblar.

-Jeje, no te preocupes y si puedes viajar conmigo, esto de viajar solo es demasiado aburrido-respondió Alan haciendo que Aria se relaje por completo.

-Muchas gracias Alan, y a todo esto, ¿sabes que sucedió en este lugar?-preguntó Aria muy extrañada y regresando al lugar donde se encontraba desde un principio.

-Bueno en este lugar había un pokémon salvaje muy peligroso, yo junto a otros muchachos que conozco lo enfrentamos-respondió sacando de la duda a Aria.

-Entiendo, bueno no hay que perder más tiempo, ¿cuál es nuestro primer destino?-pregunta Aria con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Bueno nuestra primera parada será en ciudad Laverre, espero y no te moleste lo que te diré, pero antes de eso tenemos que ir justo a esa dirección-respondió el azabache a la peli-rosa y apunto justo al sur.

-No me enfada pero para que en esa dirección-pregunta la chica.

-Cambié mi rumbo ya que mis amigos me platicaron acerca de unas leyendas que dicen que justo en esas dirección encontraremos unas ruinas que explican más acerca de la "Mega-Evolución" y dicen hay información acerca de la guerra de hace mil años-responde el joven a Aria provocando una gran impresión por parte de la joven con cabello color rosa.

-¡La guerra de hace mil años!, creí que solo era un cuento.

-Yo también creía lo mismo hasta que conocí la "Mega-Evolución" y supe que es más real que ninguna otra cosa.

-Comprendo, ahora sé que quiero conocer más acerca de la "Mega-Evolución".

-Entonces continuemos el viaje, juntos para saber todo acerca entendido.

-Entendido, ahora adelante y fijen curso hacia el sur-responde Aria y anima a Alan.

Tomándolo del brazo como ya ha acostumbrado, se dirigen hacia el sur para encontrar dichas ruinas y bueno nadie sabe que sorpresas podrán encontrar en el camino y quien sabe con qué personas podrán toparse en el mismo.

-Vamos Clemont no te quedes atrás tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar rápido al siguiente Centro Pokémon- dice un joven azabache.

-Que hermanote tan vergonzoso-dicen una pequeña niña rubia.

-Si Clemont que no quiero acampar hoy-dice una bella joven peli-miel.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo-contesta un joven rubio con lentes.

Esta historia continuara…


	4. El Problema con Darkrai

Hola amigos, antes que nada una disculpa por mi tardanza en actualizar el fic pero me tarde por varios motivos, uno de ellos fue la escuela, si bien acabo de ingresar nuevamente y me mantengo muy ocupado y otro motivo por mi tardanza fue que ya nos encontramos en el primer arco de la historia. Para informarles que me centrare con arcos e irán del siguiente orden: un arco activo y un arco romántico. Ya dejando todo de lado espero les guste y son 3 episodios en continuo, ahora si nos vemos al final del arco.

 **NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

El problema con Darkrai.

En el atardecer del día como cualquier otro, 4 jóvenes entrenadores quedaron varados a la mitad de un siniestro bosque, forzados por la hora tuvieron que acampar:

-Hay, no hay de otra tendremos que acampar-ordenó un joven de al menos 15 años de edad no muy alto, moreno, con unas "z" en sus mejillas y cabello color azabache muy alborotado.

-Cierto, fue u culpa Clemont de no ser por l lento que eres ya estaríamos en centro pokémon-contesto una hermosa jovencita de igual 15 años, con piel blanca como la nieve, unos orbes azules y un hermoso cabello corto de color miel.

-¡Que!, no es mi culpa-contestó un chico de la misma edad con anteojos y cabello rubio.

-Es verdad Clemont de no ser por lo lento que eres ya estaríamos en el centro pokémon-contesto lo que parece ser su hermanita de unos 7 años y que tiene un joven cabello rubio.

Empezando una discusión entre el nerd, la hermanita y la peli-miel, el azabache arto grito:

-¡Basta!, somos compañeros y no debemos pelear, si uno del grupo se queda atrás todos iremos con él y si nos toca acampar el día de hoy, acamparemos sin pleito alguno-alentó el compañero jefe junto a su Pikachu en el hombro.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza terminando el pleito que ellos comenzaron:

-Ash, solo una pregunta-comentó la peli-miel.

-Sí, Serena, cual es-responde el azabache concediéndole la palabra a su amiga.

-¿No crees que debamos regresar en donde estábamos antes? Es que este lugar me causa escalos fríos-pregunto la chica con ojos azules.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, pero ya es demasiado tarde y ya oscureció, creó que es mejor escalos fríos a algún susto que nos pueda pasar en el camino de regreso—respondió el azabache dando una sonrisa a la peli-miel para relajarla.

-¡Pika!-alentó también el Pikachu de Ash.

-Cierto, será mejor que hagamos la cena, serena necesito que me ayudes-dijo Clemont a Serena a lo que esta solo asiente con la cabeza.

Antes de comenzar a hacer la cena deciden sacar a sus pokémon de las pokebolas, y así se encuentran los muchachos.

-Mientras tanto con Alan y Aria-

Cuando se percataron de que la oscuridad dominó el bosque nuestra pareja favorita opta por acampar.

-Alan, ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Aria.

-Ehm, si un poco, porque la pregunta-respondió el azabache.

-Porque puedo preparar algo para los dos, bueno si me lo permites-comentó la reina con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Porque no, solo dime en que te ayudo-dijo Alan dándole su apoyo a la peli-rosa.

-Solo trae un poco de agua y yo me encargo de lo demás-comento Aria.

Dejando en una roca sus mochilas juntas deciden sacar a sus pokémon así saliendo Charizard, Delphox y Aromatize.

-Ok, regreso en unos momentos Aria-aviso por su partida por un poco de agua.

-Sí, solo no te tardes que este lugar me causa un poco de escalos fríos-dijo Aria a lo que Alan solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó al río que estaba cerca de ahí.

Caminando por el bosque en la oscuridad, Alan continuó hasta llegar al río muy rápido acercándose y tomando asiento con las plantas de sus pies para llenar el traste donde metería el agua, poco a poco sumergió dicho traste en el agua y comenzó a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor y entonces escucho a una rama romperse detrás de él:

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-grito el azabache y dando u giro y quedar frente a la entrada del bosque, sin apartar la mirada de los árboles se da cuenta que no había nadie y regresa a su deber-"Seguro fue un acto de mi imaginación"-ahora comenzó a escuchar del otro lado del rio, y este comenzó a enfadarse.

-Sal de ahí y déjate ver cobarde-grito Alan hacia los árboles del otro lado, solo hasta que escucho a una voz responder a la ira de Alan.

-No te preocupes solo soy un entrenador y vengo por… ¿Alan?-salió un desconocido de los arbustos extrañado por quien estaba viendo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó muy extrañado Alan.

-Soy yo acaso no me recuerdas-respondió el entrenador dándose a mostrar en la luz.

-¿Ash?-preguntó muy impresionado Alan.

-Sí, que haces por aquí pensé que ibas a ciudad Laverre.

-Ese era mi destino hasta que salió un objetivo más importante.

-Comprendo, ven con nosotros vamos a cenar ya ¿no quieres acompañarnos?-invito el moreno a Alan a cenar.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir con mi compañera-respondió este denegando su oferta.

-Te entiendo, sabes tengo una idea, que te parece juntarnos.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-Ya sabes cada quien lleva a sus compañeros y comida con el otro.

-Ah, sería una buena idea pero quien va con quien.

-¿Qué tal nosotros con ustedes?

-Me parece excelente.

-Ok en un rato más vamos con ustedes solo deja que la comida este lista.

-No hay problema también nuestra comida no está terminada-respondió Alan despidiéndose de Ash y llevándose consigo el traste de agua lleno.

Ash y Alan se despidieron muy felices pero lo que no sabían es que muy sigilosamente alguien los estaba observando desde la copas de los árboles.

-Con Ash y sus amigos-

-¡¿Qué no trajiste el agua?!-grito muy enojada Serena.

-Lo lamento me distraje porque me encontré con Alan-respondió Ash disculpándose y rascando con su mano su nuca.

-¿Con Alan, y que te dijo?-preguntó Clemont.

-Que fuéramos juntó con él y su compañera a cenar-respondió el azabache apuntando con su dedo índice hacia donde se tenían que dirigir.

-Entiendo, será mejor que también nosotros llevemos algo-comentó Clemont a lo que Ash solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Con Aria y Alan-

-Comprendo, entonces conoceré al entrenador del Pikachu y Greninja súper poderosos-Exclamo Aria muy emocionada.

-Sí, y para tener la comida más rápido solo dime en que puedo ayudarte-comentó Alan para que en cuestión de segundos empezaran a hacer la comida.

Ambos grupos se esmeraron mucho para preparar la comida y aunque con mucho sigilo seguían vigilando a Alan solo que la pregunta era el ¿Por qué?

Recién lograron terminar en el grupo de Ash se dirigieron rápidamente con Alan, tomando todas sus pertenencias y con sus pokémon aun fuera de las pokebolas se fueron por el bosque y cruzaron el río que tenía una corriente muy ligera y así logrando llegar hasta su destino junto con Alan.

-Alan, ya estamos aquí-grito Ash para anunciar su llegada.

-Sí, vengan traigan sus cosas-respondió Alan alzando su mano para que supieran en donde se encontraban, solo se encontraban en una manta sobre el césped con todo preparado.

-Veo que no tienen una mesa para sentarnos-comentó Serena.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Alan, así mismo Clemont tomo sus lentes e hizo que brillaran.

-Esto es un trabajo para la ciencia, ¡el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! ¡Mecanismo Clemontico ya!-exclamo muy entusiasta Clemont sacando de su mochila con ayuda de su brazo mecánico una tabla y de momento se empezó a escuchar una música ambiental.

-¿De dónde viene esa música?-pregunto Aria.

-Ni idea-respondieron los demás.

Entonces presiono un botón que se encontraba en un extremo de la tabla haciendo que la mesa se convirtiera en una mesa.

-¡La ciencia es maravillosa!-exclamo Ash maravillado por el invento de su amigo.

-Cierto es genial-agrego Alan.

-Así es mi hermanote siempre haciendo cosas nuevas-dijo Bonnie demostrando las destrezas de su hermano mayor.

-Aunque de vez en cuando exploten-recalco Serena, pero enseguida se percató de la presencia de Aria-pero si es Aria-comentó haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

-Cierto no me había dado cuenta-dijo Ash muy impresionado de saber quién era la compañera de Alan.

-Pero que hace señorita Aria-preguntó Bonnie.

-Bueno veras es que sucedió esto y lo otro-comenzó a explicar la situación Aria.

-Wow, Alan jamás imagine que llegarías a viajar con la actual reina de Kalos-comentó maravillado Clemont.

-Cierto ahora lo recuerdo-entonces Bonnie fue corriendo con Aria-por favor señorita Aria, quisiera cuidar de mi hermano-comento Bonnie haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-Bonnie otra vez no, acaso quieres meterme en un lío.

-¿En un lío? Pero a que te refieres hermano.

-Me refiero a que si bien Aria podría ser la novia de Alan-comentó a su hermanita haciendo que los otros se pusieran muy nerviosos y rojos.

-No, él no es mi novio, pero tampoco quiero ser la novia de tu hermano, sin ofender-dijo Aria dándole una sonrisa pícara y relajándose de igual forma.

-No te preocupes-comento Clemont.

Entonces dieron paso a empezar a cenar, ambos platillos que habían hecho cada grupo tenían un fabuloso aroma que solo derretía a Ash.

-¡Buen provecho!-dijeron todos al unísono y junto a los pokémon empezaron a comer.

-Wow Aria ahora comprendo porque eres la reina de Kalos, cocinas muy delicioso-Alago Ash a la peli-rosa y haciendo que esta se ponga contenta, solo que Serena no se siente igual.

-No puedo negar que estos pokelitos están deliciosos, ¿Quién los hizo?-preguntó Alan quien había probado un pokelito de Serena y provocando que esta se enorgulleciera de su trabajo.

-Pues son hechos por Serena, por esa y muchas más razones creo que Serena será la nueva reina de Kalos-recalco Ash y provocando que su compañera se sonrojara demasiado.

-Ya entiendo, si creo que tiene potencial pero Aria es muy buena y creo que será muy difícil que ella pierda su puesto-comentó Alan y provoco un sonrojo de parte de la peli-rosa.

Entre tanta platica sin importancia de los entrenadores Greninja y Charizard empezaron a hacer muy buenos amigo mientras admiraban las poses que hacía Hawlucha, al igual que todos y también Braixen y Delphox se hicieron muy buenas amigas muy rápido, lentamente Sylveon se acercó a su entrenadora.

-Cierto, ya que en ese entonces no pudimos hablar te quiero felicitar por tu Sylveon-dijo Aria a Serena quien estaba sentando a Sylveon en sus piernas.

-Muchas gracias Aria solo hay una pregunta que me invade-dice Serena.

-Sí, dime cual es-dijo Aria.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tus demás compromisos?-preguntó Serena acariciando el lomo de Sylveon.

-Eso, bueno parece que aún no lo sabes pero me di a conocer que estoy de vacaciones-respondió con satisfacción Aria.

-Tienes razón desde el baile no he visto mi perfil en pokévison-respondió Serena.

-Hablando del baile, ¿Cómo te sentiste por no bailar con Ash?-dijo en voz baja Aria y haciendo que Serena se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-Eto, bueno veras…eto-fue interrumpida.

-Que dijeron chicas-preguntó Ash.

-¡De nada, es que!... ¿Qué dices Pancham? Ya voy-dijo serena liberándose de la plática y corriendo hacia su pokémon.

-Eso fue extraño, oye Ash cierto gustas de la revancha-persuadió Alan al Azabache menor.

-Gracias pero no, aún no he podido fortalecerme desde nuestra última batalla, además fue hace poco-respondió Ash a la oferta de Alan.

-Tienes razón pero una cosa más, ¿desde cuándo Greninja puede "Mega-Evolucionar"?-preguntó Alan con mucha curiosidad.

-Oh eso, no sé si sea una "Mega-Evolución" pero desde que evolucionó a Greninja puede hacer eso, pero te diré algo.

-Te escucho.

-No creo que sea una "Mega-Evolución" ya que…puedo sentir y ver lo mismo que Greninja al estar en esa forma-comentó Ash impresionando a Alan y haciendo que el silencio dominara la mesa y con los pokémon.

-Sientes lo que él siente-repitió Alan perdiendo el aliento.

-Entonces que pasaría si te dieran un ataque directo-pregunto Aria.

-No lo sé pero esta forma de Greninja solo la he podido ver en 4 ocasiones y lo más extraño de todo es que solo sucede cuando estoy muy adentrado en una batalla.

-Sorprendente Ash-dijo Aria sorprendida.

Alan intentando buscar una respuesta clara ante esto, se levanta de la banca y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con Bonnie quien estaba jugando con algo que se le hacía muy conocido-Puní-chan te atrape-dijo Bonnie cuando se percató de que Alan se acercaba hacia ella y Puní-chan.

-¿Bonnie dime con que juegas?-le pregunto Alan súper desconcertado.

-Oh, él, se llama Puní-chan y es mi mejor amigo-contesto Bonnie mostrándole aquel pokémon viscoso color verde y con una gema dentro de color rojo.

-Alan ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Aria tomando su hombro derecho.

-Eto…sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo estoy un poco cansado-respondió Alan volteando a ver a Aria y quitar su cara de preocupación.

No paso mucho para que todos se fueran dormir, primero levantaron sus casas de acampar y luego de eso procedieron a dormir solo que sin pijama por la razón de que dormirán con otras personas, Aria durmió fuera de la casa de acampar ya que ella prefería la intemperie. Mientras todos entraban al mundo de los sueños Alan no podía conciliar ni tantito el sueño, solo espero a que todos estuvieran dormidos al cien y en ese transcurso pensaba-"No puedo creer que esa niña tenga a z1, creí que llegaría a hacer una gran amistad con Ash y sus amigos, pero espero y no me odien por lo que voy a hacer"-Entonces se dirigió con Aria que ella aunque dormía feliz y pacíficamente, Alan solo se recargo sobre su rodilla derecha y con su mano izquierda acaricia si cabello y piensa-"Perdóname, sé que te dije que viajaríamos juntos, pero tengo que hacer esto, tengo que recuperar la sonrisa de Mairin, espero y logres entender"-levantándose se dirige justo donde esta Puní-chan y vigilando que nadie se despertara.

Abrió cuidadosamente la casa de acampar de las chicas y tomo muy cuidadosamente Puní-chan y también tomo el bolso amarillo de Bonnie para meterlo, una vez dentro metió a Charizard en su pokebola y se empezó a alejar del campamento hasta que una voz lo detuvo:

-Alan-susurro una voz femenil.

-Deberías estar dormida-respondió susurrando de iguala manera y volteando a ver de quien se trataba.

-Se supone que Puní-chan debería de estar con Bonnie-dijo susurrando la que parecía ser Serena.

-Tú no sabes por qué lo hago, esto es por el bien de todos y para cumplir una promesa.

-No sé a qué promesa te refieres pero puedes llevarte a Puní-chan solo dime ¿Por qué abandonas a Aria?

-Porque si sigue viajando conmigo la meteré en un gran peligro, un peligro que yo mismo finjo no conocer.

-Yo también corro peligros al viajar con Ash, y te diré una cosa, al estar yo ¡Enamorada! De él, lo demás no me importa y se nota que Aria te quiere.

-Tú crees.

-Claro se nota por cómo te habla.

-Aun así, tengo que cumplir una promesa a alguien.

-No tienes remedio, solo te diré una última cosa, si Ash despierta y ve a Aria que le rompiste el corazón y a Bonnie llorando porque Puní-chan desapareció, te puedo asegurar que no te perdonará-concluyo la peli-miel y dejando solo muy pensativo a Alan cuando de repente-¡Alan cuidado!-grito Serena advirtiendo a Alan que desde lejos venía una gran bola negra aproximándose hacia Alan, este no reaccionó y fue atrapado por dicha bola dejándolo inconsciente.

Desde las copas de los árboles salió un Darkrai, afortunadamente Ash y los demás despertaron, entonces este lanzó un aura oscura hacia Alan:

-Ese es **come sueños** , Pikachu usa **atacktrueno** ahora-ordenó el azabache a su pokémon y este inmediatamente respondió dando un gran salto y provocando rayos a su alrededor, lanzó toda la electricidad a Darkrai, un vez que el ataque llegó el aura oscura despareció y el pokémon furioso atacó con un **bola oscura** hacia a Pikachu.

-Braixen usa **llamarada** en esa **bola sombra** -ordenó la peli-miel a su pokémon quien se apresuró y lazo el ataque para que así estos chocaran y provocara una pequeña explosión y haciendo que Pikachu no saliera herido.

-Gracias Serena, esto es extraño es el segundo que vemos en estos días que significara-comentó Ash.

-No lo sé pero sin duda sin ti estaríamos perdidos-comento Clemont.

-Aria ver por Alan antes de que…Serena cuidado-ordenó Ash mientras notaba como Darkrai dirigía otra de sus bolas negras hacia Serena, e interponiéndose de que Serena recibiera el ataque, lo malo es que él fue quien recibió el ataque.

-Carajo estamos perdidos-exclamo Aria mientras veía a Serena abrazar a Ash.

Un Darkrai atacó a nuestros héroes mientras que logro dejar inconscientes a los dos más fuertes del grupo. Que sucederá con los demás, que sucederá con los chicos. Esta historia continuará…

Próximo Capítulo: Pesadillas.

Estreno: 18/02/2016.


	5. Pesadillas

Pesadillas.

POV Ash.

Hace frío y está muy oscuro, no sé en donde me encuentro cuando en un instante puedo notar una pequeña estela de luz que pega con mi frente, no sé si estoy de pie o acostado. El ambiente negro se empieza a tornar verde, porque verde no sé porque específicamente ese color, noto que el color se empieza a alejar y decido caminar hacia ella, es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy de pie, al notar esto es cuando decido mejor correr hacia ella cuando empiezo a sentir gotas de agua y cada vez era más recia la fuerza de estas. Corro y corro hasta notar que el color verde eran arbustos y decido atravesarlos, para mí sorpresa me encontraba en Kanto en un lugar no muy agradable y con una escena que me hace sacar lágrimas.

-¡¿Acaso no saben quién soy?! ¡Soy Ash Ketchum y estoy destinado a ser el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo!-y una parvada de Spearrows iban directo a mí, pero Pikachu llego para defenderme solo que no con un **atacktrueno** , solo se interpuso entre el ataque haciendo que los Spearrows lo mataran, solo el otro Ash se volvió hacia mí y dijo- Eres débil.

-Cierto tu no deberías ser un entrenador pokémon-dijo Misty quien apareció de momento.

-Tu ni siquiera deberías de ser mi amigo-dijo Brook con una mirada de desprecio.

-Pero chicos-fui interrumpido.

-Eres débil-empezaron a sonar al unísono todas esas voces que conozco.

-May, Max, Richie, Paul, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Cylan, Iris, Mamá, Profesor Oak, Gary, Profesor Sycamore, ¿Por qué me odian?-entonces de entre todos ellos salió una mujer, alguien a quien no puedo recordar… ¡Es la mamá de Serena!

-Yo te la encargue, confié y creí en ti, porque la dejaste morir-me dijo mirándome profundamente y derramando un gran llanto, momentáneamente se hace a un lado y puedo ver a lo lejos un cuerpo tirado en el piso y decido ir tras él. Mientras más me acercaba a él, todo el pasto verde comenzó a convertirse en agua y el cielo y montañas desaparecieron y solo se convirtió en un paisaje negro otra vez, ya llegando al cuerpo que este estaba de lado contrario de mí quito aquel gorro que tiene encima de su cabeza y puedo apreciar su cabello, era corto de color… ¡Miel!, sin duda conozco este hermoso cabello.

Lenta y temerosamente regreso hacia mí el cuerpo y me paralizo al saber la identidad de aquel cuerpo, era una persona a la que jamás imagine de esta forma, a la persona a quien aprecio demasiado y derramo un llanto siniestro al ver que era SERENA, ¿Por qué Arceus? ¿Por qué ella? Y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo el cuerpo sin vida y no me separo de él.

-Fue tu culpa-empiezan a sonar voces en eco sobre mi cabeza.

-Eres débil, no puedes defender a nadie, eres una mala influencia, jamás debimos conocernos, Alan es más fuerte, Shouta limpiaría el piso contigo-continúan las voces en la cabeza y no puedo evitar abrazar más fuerte a Serena.

Para mi suerte Serena desaparece de mis brazos haciéndose en mil pétalos, deprimido y triste me siento en el húmedo piso y dejo que mis pies y mi mano izquierda me tapen la cara, lo único que pasa sobre mi cabeza es a Alan y sus poderoso Charizard al igual que Shouta y su nuevo Sceptile.

-Grenin-escucho una voz y descubro la cara para saber su identidad y era Greninja quien desde que era un pequeño Froakie me eligió como su entrenador, desde entonces nos hemos fortalecido. Agachando su mirada, da media vuelta y empieza a marcharse, uno más no, así que decido ponerme de pie y con mi mano izquierda intento tomar su hombro para que se detenga, solo se desvanece en un pequeño torbellino de agua.

POV Alan.

Me duele la espalda y hace demasiado frio y un pequeño temblor hace que abra los ojos y puedo identificar esta escena, estoy en un túnel de hielo juntó Mairin, entonces recuerdo, estamos en el ataque de Groudon y Kyogre en ciudad Arrecipólis, y ella me mira con mucha felicidad y me regala una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que debo proteger me la estaba regalando nuevamente y no puedo evitar intentar darle un abrazo, solo hasta que esa sonrisa desapareció y me dice con mucho despreció y frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un mentiroso, no cumpliste tu promesa-entonces dio vuelta y se marcha.

Me encontraba confundido y opto por ir tras ella cuando un gran trueno hace que cambie la escena, ahora me encuentro en un panteón y miro a Mairin quien estaba junto a Steven y Lysson que estaban acompañando a Mairin junto a una tumba, no tardo mucho para que se marcharan y la curiosidad por saber de quién es la tumba me acerco a ver la lápida es cuando leo "Hari-san", perdí el aliento y un voz me susurró en el oído.

-Eso es el resultado de no cumplir tu palabra.

-¿Tu lo mataste no es así?-le grite y empuje lejos de mí.

-No, fuiste tu mismo el que lo mató, jamás trajiste de vuelta a Z1 y de esa forma como podía yo salvar a el compañero de tu novia, y así como a Chespin tu mataste a él-dijo sacando un tubo con un botón rojo encima de el y presiono una vez que llego hasta su pecho.

Instantes después un gran hongo de humo se podía apreciar a lo lejos en ciudad Lumiouse cuando puedo sentir que algo atravesó mi corazón, era una espada muy brillante y Lysson se empezó convertir en Ash.

-Jamás podrás superar a Greninja-dijo con una sonrisa malvada y veo que lo que me atravesaba mi pecho era el ataque corte de Greninja y este estaba en su forma especial.

Rendido me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas y a mis costados estaban Charizard mal herido y el profesor Sycamore calcinado por la explosión y no puedo evitar dejar de llorar y entonces una voz dulce comienza contarme y a abrazarme, era Aria poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Yo sigo creyendo en ti-me dice a la cara y momentos después se esfuma en el aire.

-Mientras tanto con los demás-

Darkrai logró dejar inconscientes a Ash y Alan, Clemont junto con los chicos no podían soportar el temor por saber que les haría el pokémon salvaje, solo que este hizo brillar sus ojos comenzando a ver los sueños de los dos y así tomar el alma del primero que bajara la guardia. Serena preocupada por su amado, mientras lo abrazaba acaricio su cabello y susurro en su oído.

-Ash, sé que no te rendirás tan fácilmente, lucha por salir de ese sueño y no te rindas hasta el final-dijo la peli-miel a punto de empezar a derramar lágrimas.

Por lo tanto Aria, se encuentra en shock no logra comprender el porqué de la situación de Darkrai y empezó a mirar a Alan cuando se dio cuenta de un bolso amarillo que empezó a moverse y de él salió Puni-chan que lentamente y salto tras salto fue con su amiga Bonnie y esta lo recibió con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?, estas espantando a todos aquí-dijo el moco a Darkrai.

-Lo lamento mi señor, ellos dos lo querían raptar-respondió el pokémon salvaje.

-Aunque no confío en el grande, el entrenador del Pikachu no se lo merece.

-No importa, ahora debo terminar con esto.

-Te estas metiendo con fuerzas que no conoces. Greninja prepárate para lo que venga-aprevino al pokémon de Ash haciendo que este solo se sorprenda.

POV Ash.

Sin nada que pueda hacer bajo la mirada y mi gorra caen al piso y suelto una lagrima y derramo un llanto muy salvaje:

-(No te rindas hasta el final…sueño)-empecé a oír esas palabras en eco y no puedo identificar de quien es la voz, espera es la de Serena ahora recuerdo esto es un sueño hecho por Darkrai, quito las lágrimas de mi cara y tomo mi gorra.

-Es cierto Pikachu no murió-repentinamente apareció en hombro-tampoco Serena-apareciendo en mi lado izquierdo regalándome una sonrisa-y Greninja este a mi lado-regresando a mi lado derecho Greninja-y ellos confían en mí.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shouta y Alan junto a sus pokémon más poderosos.

-Claro que confían en mí.

-Pruébalo peleando con nosotros dos-dijo Alan.

-Por supuesto que lo hare solo que no con Greninja-dije asombrando a los dos-peleare con mi pokémon más fuerte, ¡Charizard necesito de tu ayuda!-grite con intensidad y toda aquella agua se convirtió en llamas puras y de entre ellas se asomaba la silueta de aquel dragón, de mi compañero-en serio quieres pelear aquí adentro con él Darkrai-dije para espantar a Darkrai e instantáneamente se esfumaron todo y todos a mi alrededor quedando yo solo.

Fin del POV.

Los sueños de nuestros héroes han sido cautivadores pero Ash ha retado directamente a Darkrai, que es lo sucederá. Esta historia continuará…

Siguiente capítulo: Darkrai VS Greninja.

Fecha de estreno: 19/02/2016.


	6. Darkrai VS Greninja

Hola amigos, ya llegamos al final de este primer arco y puedo decirles que la verdad me gusto el final de este arco, no es lo mejor que haya hecho pero está bien, también quisiera decir que quiero agradecer a un youtuber en especial, que de no haber sido por una teoría que subió mi mente trajo lo que ustedes están leyendo ahora mismo, quiero agradecer a "El Tío Rexas" por su fabulosa teoría y de la manera en la que relato llego la lluvia de ideas. Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos empecemos este episodio.

 **NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

Darkrai VS Greninja.

Nuestra peli-miel desgarrada dejo caer una lagrima sobre el rostro de su amado cuando el abrió los ojos, recuperando lo más rápido posible el conocimiento y dando un salto al aire y poniéndose de pie y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ash, despertaste-grito con alegría Serena.

-Si, pero necesito que junten la mayoría de las cosas porque no marchamos de aquí-ordeno el azabache.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Clemont.

-Solo háganlo yo me encargo de lo demás, no olviden llevarse a Alan con ustedes-recalco Ash e hizo que todos los pokémon ayudaran también, a excepción de Greninja, quien se quedó a su lado.

Mientras todos reunían las cosas, Ash y Darkrai no quitaron sus miradas, haciendo referencia a un gran reto.

-Vaya esto se pondrá interesante-dijo Puni-chan.

-¡Listo!-anunció Clemont a Ash.

-Greninja usa **shuriken de agua** -ordenó Ash mientras Greninja dio un poderoso salto, junto sus palmas y forjo un shuriken y lo lanzó hacia Darkrai y el responde con **bola sombra**.

Iniciando una épica batalla Aria junto a Clemont se llevan cargando de los hombros a Alan mientras se alejaban.

-Darkrai no te confíes-dijo Puni-chan a Darkrai.

Un gran choque de ataques surgió en un movimiento que hizo Greninja, a lo que Darkrai usó **pulso oscuro** -usa **corte** -ordenó Ash pero no funcionó. Greninja ya muy débil cayó al suelo y recibió un sermón de su entrenador-vamos amigo no te rindas, los chicos confían en nosotros, así que terminemos con esto (les recomiendo escuchar el opening de "XY&Z")-inspiro a Greninja y este se levantó y reunió poder en sus brazos y dejo liberar un poder inmensurable y formando un gran tornado de agua a su alrededor y así mismo este tomo una nueva forma.

-Corte-ordeno el azabache a lo que Greninja responde haciendo que el tornado desparezca y a su alrededor aparezca una esfera de agua y con mucha energía corre hacia Darkrai y este sorprendido ataca también.

Una fabulosa batalla y muy reñida apareció, Greninja sin desparecer su habilidad corte sigue con una fuerza de voluntad cuando en un momento el sol aparece por el horizonte y deslumbra a Darkrai dando una gran oportunidad.

-Ahora Greninja usa **shuriken de agua** -ordenó su entrenador cuando de repente la esfera desaparece y deja mostrar su forma completa de Greninja, este se parece demasiado a su entrenador, pone su mano derecha detrás de su espalda y reúne fuerzas creando un enorme Shuriken y con un salto escucha a su entrenador-Ahora, termina col él-lanzando el proyectil con ferocidad, sin que tuviera tiempo para esquivar, el shuriken lo derrumbo e hizo que este se debilitará, cosa que el azabache no se dio cuenta.

Se lanzó hacia donde estaban todas sus pokebolas, tomo una vacía y presiono el botón del centro y lanzó la Pokebola directo a Darkrai.

-Es hora Greninja, vámonos-dijo Ash mientras Greninja regresaba a la normalidad, y el azabache tomó sus pokebolas y su sudadera junto con su gorra mientras notaba que los chicos estaban viendo la pelea.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Serena al moreno.

-Para ganar tiempo, vámonos-dijo Ash cuando un pequeño sonido impresionó a todos.

-Saben que ese sonido no es de un pokémon escapando-comentó Clemont tragando saliva.

-Solo puede significar una sola cosa-dijo Aria quien junto a los demás se dirigieron hacía la pokebola, Ash iba acompañado de Serena.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-comentó Ash mientras veía que la pokebola había sido sellada.

-Todo indica a que no-respondió Serena tomando del brazo a Ash.

-¿Dónde estoy?-grito Alan muy asustado.

-Tranquilo estás conmigo-respondió Aria quien aún sostenía de Alan.

-Aria, pero que me… que pasó-preguntó Alan desconcertado de lo que había pasado.

-Un Darkrai salvaje te atacó, pero no te preocupes que ya estás bien-nuevamente respondió la peli-rosa quien esta vez decidió abrazar a Alan sin separarse de él al mismo tiempo que fue correspondido.

-¿Y qué paso con el pokémon, donde esta?-preguntó Alan queriendo cobrar venganza.

-Aquí esta-dijo el azabache menor mostrándole la pokebola.

-Jaja, que buen chiste Ash-se burló Alan.

-¿No me crees?, Darkrai sal-dejando salir al pokémon legendario.

Saliendo de ella Alan quedo sin palabras a lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos y aún sin apartarse de Aria.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo desconcertado.

-Ni yo lo sé-provoco que Alan sacara una gotita estilo anime.

-Ese no es el caso, debemos ir al centro pokémon para revisar que están bien-recomendó Aria separándose de los brazos de Alan.

-Tienes razón-respondió Alan dando una sonrisa a Aria.

-Te dije que te estabas metiendo con fuerzas que no conoces-recalco Puni-chan a Darkrai.

-Cállate.

-Denene-grito la pequeña rata café.

Nuestros héroes han tenido una extraña noche fuera de lo normal y Ash consiguió atrapar un pokémon que jamás espero capturar, que es lo que depara el futuro. Esta historia continuará…

 **Muchas gracias por leer este primer arco, recuerda que s el fic te gusto estas invitado a dar en favoritos y también están bien recibidas sus reviews, de esa forma me estarían apoyando a mejorar en mis futuros fics.**


	7. Recuerdos y despedidas

Hola amigos he regresado, esta vez súper recargado no solo por traer un episodio nuevo del Fic, sino que vengo con dos y un nuevo fic que de igual manera traigo dos episodios, siendo que estoy haciendo dos fics estrenare un episodio por semana, pienso los jueves y viernes. Ok sin más preámbulos nos vemos después.

 **NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

Recuerdos y despedidas.

Eran alrededor de las 7 am, y nuestros héroes apenas iban llegando al centro pokémon, Ash aunque intentaba aparentar sentirse bien estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado por el ataque de Darkrai.

-¿Ash te encuentras bien?-pregunto la peli-miel preocupada por su amado.

-Sí, no hay de que preocuparse solo tengo un poco de ham...-respondió Ash cuando sus pies lo traicionaron dejándolo caer al piso y su fiel compañero Pikachu solo empezó a lamer su mejilla derecha.

-Claro que no lo estas, Alan esta igual o peor que tú-comentó Aria tomando la mejilla de Alan quien parecía estar de otro color, blanco para ser específicos.

-Hola, bienvenidos al centro Pokémon, en que puedo ayudarlos-se presentó la enfermera Joy.

-Hola es una emergencia, lo que sucede es que mis dos compañeros fueron atacados por un Darkrai salvaje y ahora están muy débiles-dijo Clemont muy preocupado por sus amigos.

-Por supuesto, Wiglytuff llévalos a la sala de emergencias en un momento voy-respondió la enfermera al chico rubio.

La enfermera subió a Ash y Alan en una camilla y los llevaban a una sala donde los atenderían, mientras sucedía eso Serena se quedó junto a Pikachu y sus otros pokémon del azabache que tanto amaba.

-Pika, pika pi (relájate Serena Ash estará bien, el fuerte y jamás nos abandonaría)-le dijo la rata amarilla a la peli-miel.

-Tienes razón, Ash se dará por vencido, pero espero y este bien-respondió Serena.

-Pik, pika pika pika Pikachu (otra vez la burra al trigo, él está bien además el jamás nos ha abandonado y nunca lo hará, así que si no quieres que se deprima de verdad levanta tu sexy trasero y ve a entrenar para tus presentaciones)-motivo la rata a la chica.

-Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme por na...espera ¿qué dijiste acerca de mi trasero?-pregunto Serena a lo que Pikachu nervioso mejor se va con Greninja.

-Alan-dijo entre dientes la hermosa peli-rosa.

-Aria te encuentras bien-pregunto Serena.

-Eto... Si no hay que preocuparse solo, no quiero pensar sobre ello pero, porque Alan siempre repetirá el nombre "Mairin"-comento Aria con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Mairin? Eso es extraño pero porque lo dices-dijo con curiosidad Serena.

-Bueno, es que todavía anoche aunque él creía que yo estaba dormida estaba escuchando todo lo que decía y un momento repitió varias veces ese mismo nombre y después me acariciaba el cabello-respondió Aria quien se ruborizo al recordar que le acaricio cabello.

-Tendrá algo que ver con su promesa de la que hablaba, aun así porque tan interesada por eso, ¿Acaso te gusta Alan?«7u7»-dijo con una mirada y sonrisa pícara Serena.

-Bueno esto... Sí, si me gusta pero ahora pienso que ya tiene novia.

-Te entiendo, es difícil tener la atención de la persona que amas-suspirando ambas-oye Mairin creo saber quién es.

Flashback.

-Entonces estas buscando a Ash, temo decirte que él ya se fue desde ayer-dijo el profesor Sycamore.

-Aww, bueno no importa y sabe a dónde fue-respondió Serena deprimiéndose y abrazando más fuerte a su Fennekin.

-Bueno recuerdo que dijo que iba... Si en qué puedo ayudarte-pregunto el profesor a una joven entrenadora con un gorro verde, cabello rosa y una vestimenta muy poco usual del mismo color que el sobrero, quien iba entrando por la puerta principal del laboratorio.

-Sí, estoy buscando al profesor Sycamore-respondió la niña.

-Pues afortunadamente lo has encontrado, soy yo para que me necesitabas-dijo el profesor extendiendo sus brazos dando la bienvenida a su laboratorio.

-Bueno lo necesitaba porque ya quiero emprender mi viaje pokémon... Oh una disculpa no sabía que estaba ocupado-respondió a la duda del profesor y se reverencio solo de la espalda para pedir disculpad cuando torpemente cayó al suelo.

-No te preocupes, ya termino de atenderme, vamos levántate-ofreció su mano Serena a la niña quien correspondiendo su ayuda y poniéndose de pie

-Gracias, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Oh cierto, mi nombre es Serena y el tuyo es-respondió amablemente la peli-miel.

-Bueno pues mi nombre es Mairin mucho gusto-estrechando sus manos las dos entrenadoras.

-Entonces Mairin acompáñame para que puedas escoger un pokémon de los tres que puedes elegir-dijo el profesor mostrándole con su brazo el camino.

-Está bien profesor, solo una pregunta más -respondió Mairin.

-Está bien dime cual es-le brindo la palabra el profesor a la niña.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con su laboratorio? ¿Acaso fue asaltado?-pregunto con demasiada curiosidad Mairin.

-Cierto, nunca le pregunte por eso, ¿Que paso?-pregunto de igual manera la peli-miel.

-Bueno lo que sucedió es que, el día de ayer mi Garchomp fue atacado por unos vándalos y haciendo que perdiera la cordura y aterrorizo toda ciudad Lumiouse-relató el Sycamore dejando a las entrenadoras muy impresionadas.

-¿Y qué paso con el Garchomp?-volvió a preguntar Mairin.

-Veras, gracias a la ayuda de un gran entrenador de nombre Ash, Garchomp pudo regresar a la normalidad-respondió el profesor a Mairin dejándola maravillada.

-Vaya parece ser un entrenador muy fuerte, espero un día ser igual de fabulosa como Ash-exclamo la peli-rosa mientras Serena abrazo con mucho cariño a su Fennekin pensando en Ash.

-Si te esfuerzas y acompañas a Serena podrás tanto ser como él y poder conocerlo-dijo el azabache mientras señalaba a Serena.

-Sorprendente Serena, de verdad sabes en donde esta Ash.

-Bueno veras, solo sigo su rastro, es que yo lo conozco de hace tiempo y tengo que entregarle algo-dijo un poco apenada Serena mientras se ocultaba con su Pokémon-pero si gustas puedes acompañarme.

-No gracias Serena, creo que será mejor que yo me esfuerce en por mi cuenta-respondió a su oferta Mairin.

Fin del Flashback.

-En que tanto piensas Serena-pregunto Aria quien veía a Serena en su propio mundo.

-No es nada, solo recordaba algo-regresando a la normalidad respondió Serena a su pregunta.

-Listo muchachos, sus amigos ya han sido revisados-anuncio la enfermera Joy junto su ayudante Wiglytuff.

Los chicos con mucha prisa se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy y con ansias de respuestas empezaron un alboroto.

-Bueno, bueno uno a la vez ese así no entiendo nada-tranquilizando a la muchedumbre, permitió la palabra a Aria siendo la más grande de entre los cuatro.

-¿Díganos como están nuestros amigos?-haciendo su pregunta la enfermera contesta.

-No hay de que alarmarse, lo único que tenían era que habían perdido rendimiento a base de calcio, ya que el ataque de Darkrai, conocido también como pesadilla «perdonen mi ignorancia solo no recordé el nombre del ataque», hace que pierdan ciertas vitaminas esenciales para el cuerpo humano, pero ya han sido tratados y en un momento más vienen-tranquilizo a todos la enfermera con la noticia.

Desdelo más profundo del pasillo se podían apreciar a Ash caminando junto a Alan quienes se dirigían con sus amigos, ya una vez con ellos Aria no dudo dos veces el ir a abrazar su amor, mientras que Serena solo se acercó un poco al azabache menor un poco roja.

-Ash te encuentras mejor-comento la peli-miel.

La acción que hizo Ash, es una que nadie imagino ver nunca, el azabache en vez de contestar a la pregunta dio un gran y cálido abrazo a su amiga, quien se podía ver que su color de piel era más rojo que el de una manzana, opto por corresponder el abrazo haciendo que este abrazo durar demasiado. Alan junto a Aria decidieron interrumpir con un comentario que hicieron al unísono.

-Consíganse un hotel.

Serena muy apenada decidió separarse de Ash y esta le hace una pregunta.

-¿Porque el abrazo?

-Porque quería ver estuvieras bien-respondió el azabache menor mientras este se rascaba la nariz.

-Se supone que somos nosotros quienes debemos preocuparnos.

-Sí, pero tú no viviste un sueño como el mío.

-Creo que tienes razón-respondió Serena.,

Aliviados todos decidieron ir a desayunar, un grupo contento era lo que se notaba, 6 amigos que platicaban acerca de anécdotas graciosas y los que parecían tener más eran Ash, Aria y Alan. Era una mañana muy feliz para los muchachos, todo lo que habían visto y apenas eran las diez de la mañana, Greninja quien también había sido recuperado gracias a la enfermera Joy al igual que Darkrai, estos dos chocaban miradas nada amistosas y aunque los demás hablaban para distraerlos de nada funcionaba, seguían y seguían, parecía un juego solo hasta que se escuchó una voz gritar algo.

-Clemont, quien de aquí es Clemont-alzando la voz preguntaba por el rubio.

-Soy yo que necesita enfermera-levantándose se anunció el cuatro ojos.

-Es su papa, tiene una video llamada de él-respondió la enfermera preocupando a los hermanos.

Haciendo que Clemont se espantara corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el teléfono junto a su hermanita quien también se preocupó por el anuncio de esta.

-Espero no sea grave-comento Aria para así iniciar una nueva charla.

-No le deseo nada malo a esos dos chicos-comento Alan mientras seguía comiendo.

-Alan, cierto porque ese Darkrai te ataco-pregunto la peli-miel.

-Ni idea, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de una cosa-respondió el azabache mayor.

-¿De qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

-Que tus pokelitos me encantan Serena-contesto Alan haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo estilo anime.

-Bueno gracias pero, puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.

-Seguramente es de mi promesa no es así-comento el mismo a lo que la joven solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo que Aria pusiera mucha atención.

-No puedo decírtelo, es algo que solo yo sé y no quiero hablar de ese tema-dijo Alan un poco furioso.

-Está bien, no era muy necesario que respondieras amigo-dijo Ash para tranquilizar a Alan.

-Pero Alan, esa promesa tiene algo que ver con Mairin-pregunto Aria haciendo que este se pusiera de pie.

-¡Ya les dije que no quiero hablar de eso!-grito con furia Alan.

-Relájate Alan te dije que no es forzoso que respondas y menos que te pongas en ese plan-de igual manera se puso de pie Ash y tomando de su hombro ya que él se encontraba sentado a su lado izquierdo de Alan.

-Entonces no gana esas preguntas-dijo tomando su brazo de Ash con mucha fuerza.

-¡Alan ya cálmate!-ordeno Aria quien en vez de estar enfadad parecía estar preocupada.

-Lo lamento solo, en serio no hagan jamás esa pregunta, se los ruego-respondió con un tono más tranquilo Alan.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Aria quien fue a rodear el comedor y tomar de su mano haciendo que este se ruboriza mientras que los otros dos disfrutaban de la escena al igual que Charizard.

-¡Ya volvimos!-anunciaron su llegada Clemont y Bonnie.

-Y bueno ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Serena.

-No mucho solo que debemos regresar a ciudad Lumiouse, ya que Clembot se averió y hay tres entrenadores esperando retar el gimnasio y no hay nadie, ademas que mi papa está muy enfermo y a de necesitar de la atención de Bonnie para recuperarse-explico a detalle el científico.

-A eso le llamas no mucho-dijo Aria impresionada.

-Cierto y cuando partirán-dijo el azabache menor.

-Hoy mismo-respondió Bonnie a la duda de Ash.

-Y como harán para llegar rápido hasta allá-comento Alan.

Una risa maniática provino de Clemont mientras tomaba de sus gafas haciendo que brillaran e iniciara una canción de fondo.

-Esto es un trabajo para mí ¡El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! ¡Mecanismo Clemontico ya!-grito con gran entusiasmo el rubio mientras que sacaba de quien abe donde una bicicleta con dos asientos y hélices hasta arriba en forma de helicóptero.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Serena.

-Me alegra que preguntes, yo la llamo "Bici-copero"-respondió mientras todos sacaron una gotita estilo anime.

-Otro nombre obvio-comento su hermanita mientras torcía sus ojos.

-¡La ciencia es sorprendente!-dijo el azabache menor mientras le brillan los ojos.

-Ni tanto-comento Alan haciendo que Clemont se enfadara un poco.

-¡A que te refieres!-dijo enfadado el rubio.

-Que eso recuerdo haberlo visto en una película de ciencia ficción-respondió a la furia de Clemont.

-Pero ahora es una realidad-grito Clemont señalando su invento.

-Ahora que lo dices suena que te copiaste de la película-volvió a responder disfrutando de la pelea entre ellos.

-No continuare esta discusión solo…porque es verdad-comento mientras todos sacaban una gotita estilo anime.

Juntando sus cosas se dirigieron a la puerta del centro pokémon para despedirse de sus amigos junto con sus pokémon y curiosamente Alan arrincono a Puni-chan para decirle.

-Sabes muy bien que te necesito y que por ahora te vas, pero muy pronto nos veremos a los ojos oíste-amenazo Alan al moco mientras este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Puni-chan donde estas-gritaba Bonnie buscando a su amigo.

-Ten aquí esta-comento Alan dándole a Bonnie su moco.

Una vez en sus manos el azabache con sus dedos índice y cordial hizo una seña haciendo referencia a que lo está cuidando. Una vez ya en la puerta estos se suben al invento de Clemont y comienzan a pedalear.

-Hermano, vamos más rápido-dijo la pequeña Loli.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo-respondió Clemont mientras la bicicleta se iba desnivelando muy seguido.

-Parece peligroso-dijo Aria.

-Si-respondió Alan.

-Les prestarías a Charizard para que lleguen más seguros.

-No.

Clemont y Bonnie se han marchado a Ciudad Lumiouse para cuidar de su papa y encargarse del gimnasio para así dejar solos a Ash y Serena. ¿Qué aventuras vivirán a solas? Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Se atreverán a viajar solos? Esta historia continuará...


	8. Un nuevo inicio dividido

**NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

Un nuevo inicio dividido.

Eran las 12 del día y nuestros dos héroes Ash y Serena aun no deciden si continúan el viaje ellos dos o mejor se quedan hospedados en el centro pokémon hasta que regresen sus dos compañeros.

-Aun no lo deciden-pregunto Alan al moreno.

-No, es un gran dilema esta situación-respondió Ash frustrado por no saber qué hacer.

Dejándolos con su dilema, Alan se aparta de los dos entrenadores y se va con Aria hacia la parte trasera del centro, una vez atravesando la puerta admira como aquella chica de cabello color rosa, ya había entablado una amistad con su fiel compañero Charizard. La situación en la que los encontró fue que Aria estaba de rodillas rascando el lomo de aquel enorme pokémon mientras este disfrutaba de aquel cariño que le daba la joven.

-Veo que te hiciste amigo de Charizard, cualquiera tarda mucho en ganar su confianza-dijo Alan hacia la peli-rosa mientras ella continuaba rascando el lomo de Charizard.

-Oh, ¡Alan!, bueno veras es que mi padre antes tenía uno y cuando niña él me dejaba acariciarlo-respondió Aria mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa porque Alan se sentaba justo frente a ella.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso sabes que le encanta que le acaricien el lomo, dime que más le gusta a los Charizard-pregunto Alan.

-Bueno, no es que sea toda una experta en esto pero, también le encanta que le acaricien su hocico-contestando a la pregunta Alan comenzó a acariciar el hocico de su amigo.

-Te gusta no es cierto-dijo Alan a su compañero mientras este respondía con un pequeño rugido.

-Dime Alan porque buscas información de la "Mega-Evolución"-pregunto Aria mientras este dejaba de acariciar a su amigo y bajando la cabeza.

-Veras, yo la busco para dársela a un amigo-respondió el azabache mayor.

-Acaso es amigo es ¿El profesor Sycamore?-pregunto la joven mientras el otro levantaba su mirada y se volvía con ella y mostrando una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto con gran impresión Alan.

-Acaso creías que olvidaría quien me dio en los brazos a mi primer pokémon, gracias a ti he podido llegar hasta donde estoy-dijo Aria dejando de acariciar el lomo de Charizard y tomaba de las mejillas a Alan.

-Es que creí, tan solo creí que no recordabas que era el ayudante del profesor-comento Alan mientras fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Vaya eres el ayudante del profesor Sycamore!-dijo Ash mostrando gran admiración hacia Alan.

-Bueno si pero...-se puso nervioso el chico mientras recordaba como abandono el encargo de aquella persona que más admiraba.

-Pero si eres su ayudante, ¿Porque nunca nos dijo nada acerca de ti?-pregunto la peli-miel mientras veía al cielo y ponía su dedo índice en su mentón y provocando nuevas dudas en Aria.

-Alan, porque ya no habla de ti el profesor, yo recuerdo que no paraba de hablar de su estudiante estrella-decía Aria mientras Alan evitando las respuestas prefirió decir.

-Bueno eso no es primordial, ya decidieron que hacer-dijo Alan evadiendo el tema.

-Eto, pues si pero antes de todo quisiéramos preguntarles algo-respondió Ash mientras la otra pareja asentía con la cabeza.

-Queremos saber si ¿Podemos viajar con ustedes en lo que nuestros amigos regresan?-pregunto Serena.

-Permítanos un segundo-dijo Aria mientras los dos se ocultaban en una ala de Charizard.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?, por mí no hay problema pero tú-dijo Alan.

-Es lo mismo que te iba a decir, creo que será divertido viajar con esos dos tortolos-respondió Aria.

-¿Tortolos, a que te refieres?-pregunto el azabache mayor.

-Luego te lo digo, primero hay que decirles lo que acordamos.

-Mientras tanto Ash y Serena-

-Creo que fue un error haberles preguntado-comento Ash mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pienso lo mismo, aunque no habría problema alguno si nos quedamos aquí-dijo la peli-miel mientras Ash asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno Alan y yo hemos decidido que sería divertido viajar con ustedes-dijo Aria quien junto a Alan salieron de su escondite y hacían que los otros dos se pusieran contentos.

-Gracias Aria, así que cual es nuestro rumbo-dijo con mucha felicidad Serena.

-Bueno si ustedes van a ciudad Snowbell, deberemos viajar por el mismo rumbo, ¿alguien trae algun mapa?-comento Alan mientras pedía un mapa para indicar cuál sería su camino.

-Sí, yo tengo uno, ten-dijo la peli-miel dándole su pequeño GPS color rosa.

-Gracias, bueno como decía, nosotros iremos hacia estas ruinas cuales no están muy alejadas de la ciudad a la que se dirigen-seguía relatando Alan-y ustedes van hacia aquí, pero nosotros ya nos desviamos de nuestro rumbo directo, si bien nos tomaría cuatro horas este desvió tendremos que quedarnos en aquel centro para que así ustedes vuelvan a retomar su camino hacia el siguiente gimnasio y nosotros a las ruinas-explico con claridad el azabache mayor con ayuda del mapa de Serena.

-Entendido entonces hay que partir ya-dijo con actitud Ash.

-Cierto, para no toparnos con otro bosque tenebroso-dijo Aria apoyando a Ash.

Equipando todo lo que necesitaban, y sanando a sus pokémon antes de partir, dieron paso a salir del centro Pokémon y así iniciar un viaje junto. Mientras Alan y Aria iban por delante, Ash y Serena los seguían por detrás y un profundo silencio los invadía y nadie tenía un tema del cual hablar solo hasta que.

-Ya pensaste que hacer con el Darkrai Ash-pregunto Alan.

-No aun no lo sé, pero pienso soltarlo-respondió Ash dejando impresionado a todos.

-¿Porque Ash?-pregunto Serena.

-Es que, no creo que este pokémon deba estar atrapado, ya anteriormente conocí a una persona que tenía un Darkrai y era un entrenador muy poderoso, pero no creo que sea lo correcto él es un pokémon legendario que tiene un deber y lo más seguro es que aquí tenga uno-respondió el azabache menor dejando aún más impresionados a todos.

-Es sorprendente lo que piensas acerca de un pokémon como Darkrai-dijo Aria alagando al moreno.

-Cierto Ash, pero como lo dijiste es como si hubieras conocido a muchos otros pokémon de ese tipo-comento Alan.

-Eso es porque si he conocido a muchos pokémon legendarios-respondió Ash volviendo a dejar impresionando a todos.

-Porque nunca comentaste nada de eso Ash-dijo la peli-miel.

-Porque nunca lo preguntaron-respondió Ash a su amiga.

-Dime Ash a cuales pokémon legendarios has visto-pregunto Alan con una pisca de curiosidad.

-Bueno he visto a varios, conocí a; Groudon, Kyogre, Manaphy, Mew, Mewtwo, Xerneas, Yveltal y no se cuales mas, no es así Pikachu-dijo Ash mientras provoco una gotita estilo anime con los demás.

-Pika Pikachu (tienes razón, mejor diles de todas las otras)-respondió Pikachu.

-¿Cuáles otras?-pregunto Ash mientras alzaba su ceja derecha.

-Pik pika pika Pikachu (tu sabes de las otras entrenadoras)-respondió Pikachu a su entrenador mientras el resigno la idea.

-Wow, hablas con Pikachu como si supieras lo que realmente dice-dijo impresionada Aria.

-Bueno es que si entiendo lo que dice-respondió Ash.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Bueno es que ya hace mucho tiempo, mientras viajaba por la región de Jotho, una brujita me hizo un hechizo convirtiéndome en un Pikachu, desde entonces se lo que dice mi compañero-respondió Ash a la pregunta de Aria.

-Cierto y me enseño lo que él sabe, aunque creo que hay cosas que aun no entiendo bien lo que dice-comentó Serena.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto el azabache mayor.

-Es que, en la mañana mientras los atendía la enfermera Joy, creí haber entendido que me dijo, "trasero sexy"-respondió Serena a lo que el moreno voltea a ver a su amigo y el prefiere caminar.

Dejando a un lado la charla, continúan el recorrido en silencio cuando un brazo mecánico toma de Pikachu llevándoselo por el aire y deteniendo a todos y forzarlos ver al cielo.

-¡Prepárense para los problemas!-grito Jessie.

-¡Y más vale que teman!-grito James.

-¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!-Jessie.

-¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!-James.

-¡Para demandar las verdades de la verdad y el amor!-Jessie.

-¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Tlacotengo!-James.

-Es Jessie.

-Y Jame...me...mes.

-¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar, ahí madre!

-Meowth, así es-dijo un Meowth.

-Woobafet-dijo su pokémon mascota.

-Es el equipo Rocket-dijo Ash preparando una pokebola.

-Oh no otra vez ustedes-dijo Serena.

-Entonces si sobrevivieron-dijo Alan.

-Y quiénes son estos payasos-dijo Aria.

-Chiquilla tonta, ¡Nosotros somos el equipo Rocket una organización hecha y dirigida Giovanni!-respondió Jessie.

-Así es y tenemos como objetivo capturar a todos los pokémon raros y poderosos-agrego James.

-Cierto y debemos dárselos a nuestro jefe y así hacer un gran ejército para dominar el mundo-agrego por ultimo Meowth.

-Pues que mal trabajo hacen-dijo Alan en tono burlón.

-Óigame no, somos los mejorcitos y nuestro jefazo nos quiere muchio-dijo un poco afeminado James.

-Pues si son tan buenos, derroten a mi nuevo pokémon, ¡Darkrai ve!-grito Ash dejando salir a Darkrai.

-Hay no la mueles-dijo James asustado.

-Ájale jaleo-dijo Meowth.

-El mocoso atrapo un chévere, siento que ya nos cargó el chahuistle-dijo James.

-Y eso que nosotros podemos ganarte-grito Jessie.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo Ash muy confiado.

-Chanclas este sí que tiene confianza-dijo Jessie.

-Ándale por andar de hocicona, será mejor que les demos con todo-dijo Meowth alentando a sus amigos.

-Cierto, ándale Inkay-dijo James mandando a su pokémon-échales tu rasho laser-este obedeció y ataco con psico-rayo.

-Darkrai usa pulso oscuro-ordeno el azabache menor mientras este obedecía.

Una pequeña explosión salió de este cruce de ataques.

-Gourgeist tu turno-dijo Jessie mandando a su amiga-usa bala semilla.

-Charizard retenlo con lanzallamas-ordeno Alan mientras mandaba a su compañero.

Una vez fuera, este obedeció a su entrenador haciendo el mismo efecto que hace un rato.

-Creo que así no funcionara, lanza el torpedo repele torpes-dijo Jessie en tono de orden.

-Oiga jefecita-dijo James.

-Que pasa James.

-Que pasaría si le dijese que el torpedo la active por error y quedan 15 segundos-comento James en tono tonto.

-Te mataría-respondió Jessie.

-A pues porque quedan 15 segundos para que estalle-dijo James asustando a todos.

-Hay no seas tonto James hora si nos amolamos-dijo Meowth.

-No hay otra, fuera abajo-dijo Jessie dejando caer el globo y soltando a Pikachu.

-Hay jefecita hora si se pasó-dijo en tono yucateco James.

-¿Que están haciendo esos tontos?-pregunto Alan mientras Ash tomaba a Pikachu.

Cayendo el globo frente a ellos vieron un cronometro en 5.

-Ahora no seremos los únicos en salir volando esta vez-dijo Jessie.

-Carajo es una bomba Ash cuida...-fue interrumpido mientras la bomba llego a cero.

Todos salieron volando, Ash junto a Alan, Serena junto a Aria y Pikachu con su entrenador. El equipo Rocket se perdió entre las nubes dejando separados a nuestros amigos.

Nuestros amigos emprendieron un nuevo viaje junto pero el equipo Rocket arruino todo y los termino separando del grupo, en donde caerán y que aventuras vivirán. Esta historia continuara...


	9. El atraco

**—El atraco—**

-¡Alan! ¡Vamos Alan, despierta!-gritaba una voz hacia nuestro joven héroe.

Para Alan era difícil despertar, ya que había recibido un gran golpe, ahora solo estaba recostado en el piso y con un gran dolor que lo consumía.

-¿Qué nos pasó?-preguntó Alan sin ver de quien se trataba, el creía que Aria pero no era así-¡Ash!

-Quien más, lo que pasó fue que el equipo Rocket nos atacó con una bomba y salimos volando, por desgracia Serena y Aria terminaron separándose de nosotros.

-Esos malditos un día me las van a pagar-dijo Alan mientras se levantaba del piso poco a poco.

-Algo más, al momento de la caída tu recibiste todo el golpe de nosotros, Charizard intentó llegar pero tú te adelantaste-explicó mientras ayudaba a Alan.

-Creo que lo recuerdo, bueno mientras los dos estemos bien, todo lo demás también-entonces se levantaron Ash y Alan.

-Será mejor buscar a Aria y Serena, no deben estar lejos-recomendó Ash mientras metía a Darkrai en su pokebola.

-Tienes razón, vamos Charizard regresa-metiendo a Charizard en su pokebola, comienzan a caminar.

Ash ya había adelantado a Talonflame para buscar a Aria y Serena, pero no tenía resultados. Al poco tiempo llegó este y sin información. Alan estaba preocupado por Aria, temía que algo pasara, pero no era el único, Ash también sentía un gran miedo de no encontrar a Serena.

Ambos hombres caminaron por 2 horas continuas, sin éxito, hasta que se detuvieron por un momento a descansar.

-"Aria, Mairin, porque no soy capaz de protegerlas"-decía en su mente Alan mientras forzaba sus labios y ojos en manera de impotencia.

-Tienes miedo no, yo también lo tengo-dijo Ash con un tono frío, con miedo, con muchas emociones, menos felicidad y positiva.

-Tengo miedo de no encontrar a Aria, ella es importante para mí, pero… ella no es la única-respondió con la mirada baja.

-No eres el único, yo igual tengo a más de una persona importante-sorprendido Alan alzó la cabeza para preguntar.

-¿Quién?

-Serena es una mujer que me hace sentir cosas que nadie más lo hace, así como Misty, una vieja amiga que me acompaño en Kanto, May y Dawn fueron en su momento otras de mis personas importantes en mi vida… y que lo siguen siendo-estrechando su puño continúa-Serena es tan importante para mí como mi madre, ya que me siento como si estuviera con ella, por eso siento que debo protegerla, por eso tengo miedo-fue la respuesta emotiva de Ash, siendo que Alan sonrío un poco.

-No te preocupes que pronto las…-cuando de repente escucharon ambos un grito muy femenino y Ash no dudo en llamar a Talonflame para saber de qué se trataba.

El ave con gran velocidad va hacia donde el sonido, entonces desde lo más alto puede ver unas botas de color café, pero no logra ver más allá y para poder mantenerse a salvo decide no bajar e ir con su entrenador.

Talonflame llegó con gran velocidad y aviso a su entrenador y su amigo de donde era el lugar proveniente el sonido.

-Tiene que ser alguna de ellas, estoy seguro-dijo Ash con entusiasmo y desesperación por ver de quien se trataba.

-Lo sé, tienen que ser ellas si o si-guardaron silencio por gran rato y continuaron corriendo el uno a la par del otro, sin importar la diferencia de estaturas.

A lo lejos pudieron observar como con un movimiento certero, Talonflame, bajó a toda velocidad hacia un árbol específico. Alan se apresuró ya que no soportaría ver si algo malo le pasaba a Aria, de momento vio una soga atada hacia el árbol y en la misma, una chica, una chica de cabellos color miel y con la boca tapada.

-¡Serena!-gritó con desesperación Ash al ver a su amiga atada de ese modo y a un lado su gran amigo Pikachu.

-¿Qué demonios abra pasado aquí?-se preguntó así mismo Alan.

Desatando a su amiga, Ash le quitó la venda que había en la delicada boca de esta y de ese modo gritó con mucha desesperación.

-¡Se llevaron a Aria!

* * *

 **Amigos les traigo un pequeño capítulo para anunciar que no me he ido, solo no había tenido la imaginación para actualizar.**

 **Ya tengo planeado continuar este fic y terminarlo pronto, y la verdad estoy muy ansioso por continuar :3 la verdad extrañaba continuar esta historia que comenzó con mi historial :'3**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :3**


	10. La Verdadera Amenaza

**NOTA:** Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

 **—La verdadera amenaza—**

El azabache mayor no entendía los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Serena, la amiga de Ash, no paraba de gritar la misma frase -"¡Se la llevaron!"- mientras que su amigo menor seguía intentando tranquilizarla y aunque muchos de sus intentos fallaron, el no pararía hasta ver tranquila a su amiga.

Así mismo, Alan toma la iniciativa y camina hasta ellos, toma los brazos atados de la peli-miel y comienza su vago intento de calmarla-Serena escúchame, quiero que me digas a quien y quienes se la llevaron-aunque seguía intranquila, Serena con una mirada perdida responde con una voz temerosa.

-Se la-se llevaron Aria-para Ash fue una sorpresa pero para Alan le surgieron dos emociones;

Uno, se sentía enojado, ya que por dentro sentía que le arrancaban un pedazo de él no solo por ser Aria, sino que él había prometido protegerla siempre y en todo momento.

Dos, estaba asustado, en estos precisos momentos ya tenía una lista de personas que posiblemente pudiesen haber hecho dicho atraco.

-Serena, tranquila di con mayor claridad y certeza tus palabras, te escuchamos-fueron palabras expresadas por Ash, mientras este hacía a un lado a Alan y abrazaba a Serena, aun estando atada al árbol.

-Lo lamento Ash, es que ellos solo nos atacaron por detrás y nos examinaron y... Y... Mientras lo hacían ellos nos estuvieron...-Alan sabía a qué se refería y le dijo que guardara silencio.

Ash también comprendió y lo sucedido y comenzó a acariciar el cabello sedoso de su amiga mientras esta comenzaba a partir en lágrimas. Los dos hombres se sentían impotentes al no haber podido estar para ellas en el momento en que más los necesitaban.

Alan profundizo sus pensamientos y comenzó a repasar quien podría llegar a ser el responsable de todo esto. Podría ser cualquiera, un rufián más que no sabe con quién se está metiendo o alguien que ya tenía todo planeado.

Mientras él seguía pensando, Ash con sumo cuidado rompía la soga que ataba a Pikachu y a Serena mientras esta seguía en el hombro de su amigo de la infancia, llorando por lo perturbada que se encontraba. Una vez libres, el azabache menor comienza a alzar su amiga sin quitarla de su lugar, una vez parados este toma el mentón de la chica y la posiciona frente a él.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-los ojos azules de Serena seguían empapados de lágrimas frente a los ojos cafés de Ash, acto seguido, Serena asiente con la cabeza y comienza a hablar más tranquila.

-Yo quiero saber si tu también estas bien-el azabache menor parecía no entender las cosas con mucha claridad, pues el preocupado era él después de lo que pasaron las dos mujeres, más sin embargo no era ella la preocupada.

-Yo me encuentro bien, ¿Porque preguntas?-con una sonrisa, Serena evade su pregunta y regresa a los brazos de su amigo.

Sin entender nada ninguno de los dos hombres, Ash corresponde el abrazo de Serena y Alan deja de pensar y cruza los brazos y comienza a mirar a su amigo lo feliz que parecía junto a su "amiga especial". Mientras el los veía Pikachu se sentía incómodo, no por la escena romántica, había algo ahí que lo inquietaba.

Comenzó a caminar y con su nariz olfateo un poco, entonces Alan se percató de las acciones de Pikachu y decidió no quitarle la vista.

Mientras seguía olfateando Alan se alejó al árbol que estaba junto y entonces fue ahí que el roedor miró justo arriba suyo y penetró una mirada de defensa y con gran intensidad, no pasó desapercibido para Alan y por instinto dio un salto hacia el frente, pues había sido atacado por alguien. Aun sin saber quiénes, Alan se levanta y comienza atacar al contrincante y con ferocidad, lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que este escupiera sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Ash mientras tomaba de la mano a Serena y se acercaba a Pikachu.

Alan no dejo la pelea y no hablo, siguió peleando. El otro atacó con su codo y golpeó a Alan en el pómulo izquierdo haciendo que este cayera al piso. Viendo la situación, Ash deja atrás a Serena y al roedor y dando un gran salto, le provisiona un golpe directo con sus pies en el pecho y así, el enemigo cayó al piso. Alan le dio una sonrisa al moreno y ambos corrieron hacia el atacante y comenzaron a atacarlo juntos hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas y poder saber quién lo había mandado.

-Ash termínalo como al equipo rocket-Ash tan solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y retrocedió a ver a su compañero y junto a él estaba Serena, ella solo lo miraba preocupada y para terminar con ese sentimiento Ash guiñó el ojo y grito con fuerza.

-¡Pikachu **atacktrueno** ahora!-entre sus palabras, hizo una expresión imponente con su dedo índice y extendiendo su brazo derecho y sobre él, Pikachu se montó y dio un salto al cielo dando una gran descarga eléctrica al otro.

Después del ataque del roedor, Alan lo tomó de la camisa y grito con mucha furia-¿Dónde está? Sé que fueron ustedes ahora dime donde la tienen-el hombre exhausto comenzó a reír de manera psicópata y con su brazo izquierdo acercó a Alan a su boca.

-Yo no sé de qué hablas, más bien, tú lo debes saber pero antes que todo, Hari-san sigue muy enfermo-abriendo los ojos impresionado cae al suelo.

-Debe ser una broma, ellos jamás la tendrían-mirando a su amigo muy preocupado, Ash y Serena murmuran su nombre y vuelve a hablar el otro hombre.

-Solo te engañas a ti mismo, es hora de que sepas la verdad, ahora debo irme que debo informar a mi jefe que ya estás al día-riéndose, se aleja de ellos y con un puño de impotencia, Ash se vuelve a su amigo y se acuclilla para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Alan? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-tomándolo de su hombro, el azabache mayor lo mira a los ojos y responde.

-Ya no podemos seguir viajando juntos Ash, no preguntes el "porqué", solo continúen el camino ustedes, yo debo encargarme de algo muy importante-poniéndose de pie, continúa su camino sin mirar atrás.

-Ash, yo creo saber un poco lo que sucede aquí y todo fluye a la perfección pero tendremos que hablar con el profesor Sycamore para ello.

-Viendo la ruta que ha tomado Alan, será mejor ir a verlo hasta Lumiouse…

-Lysson si realmente estas detrás de todo esto, juro que te mataré no importa si debo morir en el intento-decía el oji-azul mientras caminaba de forma rápida hasta llegar a la ciudad Lumiouse, ya que ahí era su destino en estos momentos.

 **En las instalaciones de Lysson.**

-Dime nuevamente porqué me tienes aquí si no me torturas ni me haces nada-decía la peli-rosa sentada en una silla en una habitación de gran tamaño dando más a la idea de un pent-house de lujo.

-Niña deja de preguntarlo, solo lo diré una vez más, solo quiero que regrese Alan, desde que te volvió a encontrarte tiende a desobedecer muchas de mis órdenes y ahora contigo aquí, solo debo esperar a que mi gran amigo esté informado al día-para Aria todo esto era confuso, ella conocía a Lysson pero no tenía ni la remota idea que Alan estuviese trabajando para Lysson.

-¿Desde cuándo trabaja Alan contigo?-preguntó astuta, así encontraría una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

-Desde que el pokémon más querido de su novia necesita mucha ayuda, y esa novia no eres tu-después de las palabras expresadas en los labios de Lysson, Aria quedó aún más confusa y a la vez, decepcionada y triste, pues pensaba que algún día podría llegar a ser algo más que una amiga para Alan, tal vez su novia o más lejos, su esposa, pero ahora sus ilusiones cayeron al saber que Alan tenía novia, o tan solo era plan de Lysson para que ella se deprimiera, así que muy astuta Aria alzó su cabeza y lo miro frente a frente.

-Como no sé qué es mentira-al ver la determinación y confianza de sí misma de la reina de Kalos, el hombre de cabello naranja comenzó a acercarse a ella y posicionándose en su oído izquierdo susurra.

-Su nombre es Mairin-ahora si Aria perdió y para demostrarlo, dejó caer una lágrima de su ojo derecho y su mirada se perdió entre los árboles que se dejaban ver a un costado de la habitación sobre la ventana de gran tamaño.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, solo miro como esa silueta de maldad cruzaba por la puerta desde el reflejo de los cristales y una vez fuera cayó rendida al suelo. No sabía que emociones presentar, aunque bien podría haberse roto a lágrimas, pero no le veía el caso y decidió dormir un rato, pues creía que el descansar le podría beneficiar bastante.

-Alan, en que te has metido-decía la pequeña niña de cabello rosa quien logró escuchar la conversación de Lysson y Aria-solo espero que te encuentres bien, te necesita alguien que de verdad quiere estar a tu lado, vamos Alan sé que lograras acabar con todos estos obstáculos y si no puedes y tu vida está en riesgo... Recuerda que yo también te protegeré.

* * *

 **Llegamos al fin de este nuevo episodio y con este, solo faltan cuatro y de ahí un One-Shot que de fin a esta historia.**

 **¿Qué sucederá con Alan? ¿Qué pensará de Alan Aria después que despierte? Y más importante ¿Que le sucederá a Mairin? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Los dejo y nos vemos pronto Bye.**

 **¿** **Alguna** **Review?**


	11. Aviso Importante

**ATENCIÓN!**

A medida que este fic a perdido interés por muchas personas, he decidido que si de aquí a una semana no tiene ni una review, quedará inconcluso el fic. Esta no es la primera vez que me pasa, hasta en los principios con este fic han faltado los reviews y yo me motivo para hacer más capítulos si tan solo hubiera un apoyo moral del mismo. Y este es el fan fic mas despreciado de todos y tengo otros dos que si están bien recibidos y otros 2 que estoy haciendo, por ello no habrá problema, sino todo lo contrario. Ustedes dicen, ¿Quieren que se cancele? Comenten, si no y sigue igual dentro de una semana, se cancelará y se removerá de esta cuenta el fic. No quiero parecer arrogante o deseoso de reviews, pero como les comento, si no hay nadie que lo apoye con un solo —"Buen cap, saludos"— yo me seguiría inspirando a traer más capítulos, la prueba está que el fic cuenta con 12 reviews y Mi Verdadero Amor cuenta con 26 y cuentan con la misma cantidad de episodios.

Si hay alguien que de verdad aprecie el fic, solo un review es lo que pido, no dinero, es una review, la mayoría de los escritores aquí escriben solo porque las personas los halagan o saben que les gustan sus historias pero si no hay apoyo, es mejor abandonarlas y en mi caso, me va a doler, pues me he encariñado con esta historia.

Sin más que decir, saludos y bendiciones.


	12. Zygarde

**El público lo pidió, comentaron y siguieron, ahora llegamos al capítulo 11:**

* * *

 **Zygarde.**

* * *

Aria había sido secuestrada por Lysson, abandonó a su amigo Ash junto a Serena en medio del bosque y ahora se encontraba en la ciudad Lumiouse sin saber qué hacer. En su mente tenía planeado ir a rescatar a Aria, pero si en el proceso se topa con Mairin, ¿Cómo respondería a eso?

Mientras él estaba parado sin ordenar sus ideas, una persona se le acercó y lo miro frustrado.

-¿Es difícil no? El no saber qué decisión tomar-era Pakira, ella se encontraba recargada en la pared de un edificio en y con una mirada furtiva, Alan decidió evadir verla.

-Tú no sabes que es lo que pasa, no sabes ni siquiera como me siento, solo quiero que te alejes de mí-aunque no lo pareciera, Alan se resignaba de su estado y optaba por evadir todo.

-Lo haré, pero antes quiero decirte algo… Tu amiga se encuentra ahí y sabes mejor que nadie que ella te espera a ti, a nadie más-Alan estrujo su puño de coraje, pues tenían mucha razón sus palabras de la mujer-ajora se lo que has de pensar de la más chica, es mejor que hables después con ellas pero antes que todo es hora de que hagas lo que más le gusta de ti Lysson… enfrentarlo cara a cara-sin habla, comenzó a repasar todo en su cabeza hasta que llegó al punto de decir "tiene razón".

-Gracias-dijo comenzando a caminar-te debo una.

Ahora el objetivo del azabache era acabar de una vez por todas con el juego de Lysson, tenía que hablar con Mairin y por sobre todo, debía ir por Aria.

-Repítanmelo una vez más, dicen que Aria fue secuestrada por alguien que no saben quién es ese alguien, pero Alan si lo sabe y fue tras de él. ¿Faltó algo más?-Ash y Serena también se encontraban en ciudad Lumiouse, pero más que eso, en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

-Hay algo más, entre todo este lío hay alguien dentro, una persona que yo conocí hace tiempo, creo que la recuerda también profesor, su nombre es Mairin-el profesor quedó perplejo, pues él conocía bien a esa niña.

El profesor buscaba más que eso en su mente, había algo que no encajaba para él, ese algo era Aria. ¿Por qué Alan la protegería? Entonces encontró algo que lo hizo saltar de la silla muy alto, una vez en el piso corrió hasta las escaleras. Ash y Serena no sabían por qué la acción del adulto, solo decidieron ir detrás de él.

Subieron las escaleras y encontraron una habitación abierta a la cual había entrado el profesor; una vez dentro pudieron ver un gran desorden por todo el área, también algunos posters pegados a la pared como adorno, en su mayoría de investigadores y entre ellos, uno del profesor Sycamore.

El investigador tomó una foto con un marco que había en un escritorio y se la dio a Ash; era Alan con Aria.

-Profesor, ¿Qué significa esta foto?-preguntó aludido Ash.

-Verás, cuando Aria vino a recoger su primer pokémon, Alan fue quien se lo entregó y en ese rato que convivieron, hicieron una buena relación y se tomaron esa foto. Después de que partiera, Alan me miró y prometió que cuando la volviera a ver la protegería sin importar el precio-atónitos, Ash y Serena vuelven a mirar esa foto.

En ella se apreciaba a Aria y Alan muy contentos, mientras la chica tomaba del cuello al otro y este cargaba al Fennekin de Aria.

Ambos veían detenidamente aún la foto, pero una mano tocó la espalda de Ash.

-Al menos eso era hasta que conoció a Mairin-asustado Ash, giró hacia esa persona y lo miro bien, era alto y de cabello azul; se trataba de Steven Stone.

-Pero si eres el campeón de Hoenn, baya Steven mucho tiempo sin vernos-dijo Ash recordando memorias en sus viajes en Hoenn.

-Tienes razón, desde aquella vez en la cueva-respondió el campeón.

-Hola mi nombre es Serena-dijo algo apenada la peli-miel.

-Creo que debemos hablar-dijo Sycamore, y tenía razón, había muchos motivos y sin dudas había cosas que deberían tomar entre ambos y junto a ellos como apoyo, Ash y Serena.

Una vez sentados en la sala principal, comienzan a dialogar.

-Alan se encuentra en un mayor peligro y lo sabes-dijo Steven directo y preciso.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó confundida Serena.

-Verán, Alan antes de conocerlos y aún sigue, trabaja para Lysson-Steven.

-No le veo lo malo, él se supone siempre ha estado buscando la forma de ayudar el planeta-Ash no hablaba, comenzó a escuchar cada palabra, ya sea la de su amiga o la de los otros dos, tenía que saber qué hacer.

-Verán, Lysson busca información de la Mega-Evolución, información única que consigue por medio de Alan-agregó Steven mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana más cercana para mirar afuera.

-¿Y eso es malo?-volvió a preguntar Serena, entonces metiendo sus manos a las bolsas, respira hondo y deja salir las palabras.

-¿Conocen la historia de AZ y el Floette eterno?-preguntó a los aludidos que no comprendían el punto de su pregunta.

-Yo la conozco-dijo Serena, de ese modo, Steven se vuelve a ellos y comienza a responder.

-Como sabrán, AZ construyó un arma, un arma que usaba la fuerza de la naturaleza para que pudiera revivir a su compañero, pero en el transcurso, AZ asesinó a muchas vidas inocentes y además de eso, Floette le dio la espalda una vez con vida de nuevo. Además, AZ obtuvo vida eterna.

-¿A que quiere llegar con todo esto?-Serena seguía confundida por el relato de Steven.

-Que la fuerza de la naturaleza es más que eso, es un pokémon. Verás, en Kalos existen 2 Pokémon legendarios, Xerneas e Yveltal, dos pokémon sumamente poderosos y que tienen la fuerza para destruir Kalos-Serena prestó mucha atención pero Ash, el ya comenzaba a comprender las cosas-y aunque Xerneas se encarga de Yveltal, hay un tercer Pokémon que tiene la fuerza para detenerlos… Zygarde.

-¡¿Zygarde?! Creí que era solo un mito-expresó Serena muy exaltada.

-Serena, a lo largo de mis viajes-comenzó a hablar Ash-me di cuenta de algo, algo que sin dudas entra perfecto en esta situación-el ambiente se comenzaba a tensionar, nadie sabía a qué conclusión había llegado Ash.

-Antes de que continúes Ash, debes saber que Zygarde tiene la posibilidad de dividir su poder en formas-comentó el campeón.

-Me lo suponía… Serena, si te dijera que el arma de AZ es más que cuento de niños que le cuentas en la noche a Bonnie, si te dijera que existe la posibilidad de que Lysson conozca a AZ y tenga en sus manos el arma definitiva, si te dijera que Zygarde es… Puni-chan-el profesor exaltó un poco, pues no imaginaba que Ash llegará a esa conclusión pero analizó todo lo que dijo Ash y concordaba.

-Ash, no es una suposición, es la realidad-de su saco mostró un folder amarillo, después lo dejó caer a la mesa que había ahí. El folder tenía como nombre, "Zygarde Perfecto".

Ash, Serena y el profesor Sycamore comenzaron a leer las hojas que había dentro y vieron unos cuantos dibujos de análisis a este pokémon extraño.

-Verán, Zygarde cuenta con 2 células, ambas poseen el poder de expandir sus moléculas hasta obtener su poder máximo, desgraciadamente solo uno puede lógralo-todos prestaron atención a las palabras de Steven-antes de que hablen, las células cuentan como dispositivos, son un Negativo y uno Positivo, de ambas, solo el positivo que tiene una gema azul, puede transformarse en Zygarde Perfecto.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el otro?-preguntó Ash.

-Nada, solo logra expandir sus moléculas hasta un 50% de su poder, no más. A menos que se deshaga de su contraparte, no es necesario matarlo, solo que evite estar cerca de Kalos o de la naturaleza que lo rodea. Incluso puede convertirlo en piedra.

-Entonces ese es su plan de Lysson, Alan necesita de nuestra ayuda más que nunca-dijo el profesor bastante preocupado.

-Tiene razón, yo los ayudaré-dijo Ash motivado.

-Yo igual-dijo Serena acompañando a Ash, entonces Steven solo sonrió.

* * *

 **Instalaciones Lysson.**

El aire acondicionado comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del entrenador, así mismo refrescándolo. El azabache caminaba por los pasillo de las instalaciones de Lysson, con el fin de rescatar a Aria y Mairin, además de enfrentar cara a cara a Lysson de una vez por todas.

El joven sabía que estaba siendo esperado, pues los trabajadores de la empresa lo seguían y desde un punto en específico, comenzaron a decir unas palabras; "Deshi… Deshi, Basara… Basara", no entendía que significaba esa palabra, pero lo comenzaron a tensar, pues el sentimiento que se propagaba en el aire era ese, tensión.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de Lysson y antes de tocar la perilla, todos comenzaron a decir más rápido la palabra; "DESHI, DESHI, BASARA, BASARA". Seguía confundido, pero intento no hacer caso de las demás personas y giro la perilla de la puerta, continuaban aún más rápido, su coro hacía un eco muy grane que ponía más nervioso a Alan. Al terminar de girar la perilla, con lentitud y timidez, abre la puerta y solo puede encontrase con unos ojos de color rosa con agua en las pupilas.

Siguió mirando esos ojos hasta que se dilataron y observó lo demás; cabello rosa, busto grane y piel blanca. Se trataba de Aria.

La imagen lo aterrorizó demasiado, pues la mujer de cabello rosa estaba atada por completo por unas sogas, sogas que estaban atadas al piso y suelo, dejando a Aria con las manos separadas y pies separados y en el aire, mientras sufría por completo.

Notó algo más, ella solo estaba en interiores. Pero por detrás, unos zapatos color café se asomaban por un extremo de una silla detrás de un escritorio, la silla comenzó a dar vuelta y era ella; Mairin quien tenía la boca atada y estaba sujetada a Lysson mientras este le acariciaba los pómulos. Con una gran sonrisa, comienza a mover los labios.

-Hola Alan, que gusto verte-la voz siniestra de Lysson y las voces en coro que seguían, eran suficientes para matar de miedo a Alan, pero no había nada peor que ver a Aria y a Mairin así, pero pensó; "debo ser fuerte, no debo dejarlo ganar. Por Mairin, por Aria".

-El gusto es mío.

* * *

 **Y con esto nos acercamos bastante a la final, neta que me encanta el resultado que me está dando esta historia. Por el momento quiero terminar esta y después me iré a terminar las otras.**

 **Díganme, les gustó el episodio? O lo sintieron de relleno? Creen que Alan se quede con Aria? O con Mairin? No lo sé, eso lo veremos muy pronto.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima, cuídense y bendiciones.**


	13. Regreso

—¡Estúpido, nos abandonaste!

—No amigos, yo...

—¡Cállate traidor, nos dejaste muchas incógnitas! Ahora no sabemos que pasará con la loli Serena, ni con Alan, no con el reino de Lumiouse. Abandonaste tus historias.

—Por supuesto que no, es que obtuve empleo.

—...

—Así es amigos:

Miren, no es que haya abandonado los fics, simplemente estaba ocupado siendo esclavizado por un jefe corrupto y siendo parte del sistema administrativo de corrupción mexicana... perdón, no es así. Simple, tuve empleo y no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero en ese lapso, pude leer unos libros, ver unas películas, series, comics, anime, etc. para que me ayudara a terminar cada uno de mis historias, pero de mismo modo, no me daba el tiempo para poder actualizar. Pero, de algún modo, no sé cual, pero fui despedido y pues, me tienen de vuelta.

No doy tiempos específicos, pero no tardo en actualizar cada una de mis historias, pero por el momento les dejo este aviso. Como saben, Emprendiendo una nueva aventura está próxima a culminar, al igual que El amor de una loli, por ello es que les daré más importancia a esas dos y mi fic, Mi verdadero amor, lo terminaré después, pero créanme que valdrá la pena.

Cualquier duda, hagan mela saber en un comentario y cuando actualice, me encargaré de solucionarla.

Nos vemos muy pronto.

—¡YAY!


End file.
